Waiting for You
by skybaby1504
Summary: "Tenang saja, aku akan menunggumu selalu disini." -Park Jimin-. "Aku terlalu lama menunggumu. aku lelah. tapi rasa cintaku terlalu besar mengalahkan rasa lelahku." -Jeon Jungkook-. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi, usiaku sudah tidak muda lagi, kumohon mengertilah." -Kim Seokjin-. Bukankah menunggu itu hal yang paling menyebalkan? BTS, GS!Seokjin GS!Jimin GS!Jungkook.
1. Chapter 1

**Air Traffic Controller (ATC) 1** : _"Cactus 1549. Runaway 15L. Cleared for take off."_

 **Pilot 1 :** " _Cactus 1549. Cleared for take off"_

 **ATC 1 :** _"Cactus 1549. Runaway 15L. Ready for take off to Incehon airport. Good luck."_

 **Pilot 1 :** _"Roger."_

 _"Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. First i'd like to welcome everyone on Korean airlines HL-343. We are currently using at an altitude of_ _37.000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour_ _. The time is 1.30 pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in Korea approximately 15 minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in Korea is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 degrees for this afternoon. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew will be coming around 20 minutes to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax dan enjoy the rest of the flight. I'm captain Kim Namjoon, welcome aboard."_

.

.

Lelaki di kemudi sebelah kiri itu menekan tombol _speaker_ hitam yang sedang menyala menjadi mode mati. Sambil menekan tombol-tombol lainnya pria bernama Kim Namjoon itu sesekali menghela napasnya panjang. Sang 'teman' di sebelahnya hanya mengendus sambil menunjukan senyum simpulnya. "Kau menghela napas terus, ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanya pria berkulit pucat.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku merindukan rumah _hyung_. Sudah dua bulan aku melanglang buana, aku rindu Korea." Jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

Temannya hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Kita akan pulang Namjoon-ah, bersabarlah." Katanya mencoba menenangkan. Kedua kapten itu berbincang mengenai berbagai hal hingga sebuah ketukan halus terdengar di pintu kokpit. _"All cleared captain."_ Ucap seorang wanita di luar pintu, Namjoon tersenyum dan menjawab _"Roger that."_ Tak lupa memencat tombol _auto pilot_.

"Selamat siang Kapten Kim dan Kapten Min dan juga, Kim.. ah, sedang tidur rupanya, kukira dia yang akan menemanimu Kapten Kim." Sang wanita menyerahkan dua buah kotak makan siang dan juga minuman kepada kedua kapten tersebut.

"Dia yang akan menemaniku nanti ketika perjalanan Dubai – Seoul." Jawab kapten Min sambil membuka kotak makan siangnya. "Argh! Kenapa benda-benda hijau ini ada dalam menu daftar makanan!" tiba-tiba dia berseru melihat sayuran matang yang terlihat sangat nikmat itu sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal, Namjoon melirik rekannya dan tersenyum kecut. "Makan atau kau akan kelaparan setengah mati, _hyung_."

Alis kapten Min bertautan. "Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak memakan sayuran mengerikan itu. Ah, Jisoo- _ssi,_ bolehkah aku meminta segelas _ice coffe latte_?" pintanya sambil menyuap suapan pertamanya.

"Tidak!" Namjoon berseru melarangnya mentah-mentah, "jangan kau berikan dia _ice coffe latte_ sebelum memakan semua sayur yang ada di dalam kotak makannya, Jisoo- _ssi_."

Wanita bernama Seo Jisoo itu terkejut mendengar seruan Namjoon, dia bingung harus menuruti kemauan kapten Min atau kapten Kim yang menolak permintaan rekannya. "Jadi.." ucap wanita itu pelan, hampir menggumam.

"Yoongi _hyung_ tidak akan minum kopi dalam bentuk apapun jika tidak menghabiskan sayurnya. Titik." Putus kapten Kim bulat. Sedangkan Min Yoongi hanya bisa mengendus kesal sambil memakan makan siangnya malas.

"Bagaimana jika jus jeruk?" tawar Jisoo mengambil jalan tengah. Yoongi mengangguk "Pakai es." Jawabnya cepat. "Baik kapten Min. Eum ngomong-ngomong, ini.. haruskah aku membangunkannya? Kurasa dia juga belum makan." Jisoo menoleh kepada orang yang terlihat tengah tertidur pulas, Namjoon pun ikut menoleh dan meletakkan makan siangnya sebelum menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pemuda yang lebih muda darinya 1 tahun tersebut. "Ya, Kim Taehyung, ini makan siangmu. Kau belum makan kan, cepat makan dan kau bisa kembali tidur."

Pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu tidak membuka matanya, namun suara bertanyalah yang menjawab. " _Noona_ , bawakan aku air putih dan juga aspirin. Aku pusing."

Tanpa ragu, Jisoo menjawab. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali dengan jus jeruk serta air putih dan aspirin. Kau makanlah dulu selagi aku mengambilkan pesananmu. Aku permisi kapten." Kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu kokpit.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. "Pusing itu namanya sakit kepala, bodoh. Jangan jadi pilot kalau penyakitan." Pernyataan Yoongi yang kejam –menurut Taehyung- itu membuat dirinya jengah, kali ini dia tidak main-main dengan pusing di kepalanya, ia benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah aspirin untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, namun Yoongi tetap saja Yoongi yang suka berbicara seenaknya kepada semua orang tanpa rasa berslah sedikitpun. "Diam _hyung_ , aku sedang malas berdebat." Jawab Taehyung datar, membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar sakit.

"Berdebat denganku sekarang." Tantang Yoongi. "Semalam aku melihat kau keluar dari **_The Ritz Club_** bersama seorang wanita. Katakan padaku jika kau bermain aman atau kau ku buang di ketinggian 15ribu kaki."

Sial. Batin Taehyung menggerutu ingin menampar kapten _nya_ itu namun badannya enggan membuang sisa energi yang ada hanya untuk hal yang tak berguna. Terima kasihlah kepada Jisoo yang datang di saat yang sangat tepat. "Kim Taehyung, ini air putih dan aspirin yang kau pesan. Minumlah setelah kau makan, paling tidak satu atau dua suap jika kau malas. Dan ini pesanan kapten Min, es jus jeruk."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, wanita itu berbalik dan meninggalkan kokpit untuk bertugas kembali. Taehyung juga sudah makan sedikit dan meminum obatnya, dan berharap Yoongi tidak menanyakan kembali masalah semalam ia bersama wanita di bar hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Jadi.." Namjoon membuka suara. "Ah, _Hyung_! _Jebal_!" Taehyung berseru frustasi, sedangkan Namjoon dan Yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menganggu adik terkecil itu menyenangkan, batin keduanya terkikik. "Tidurlah, dan jawab pertanyaan itu ketika kita sampai di Dubai." Kail ini Yoongi yang bersuara.

" _SHIREO_!" jawab Taehyung kesal dan kembali memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di kapsul tidur.

.

Lima jam sudah Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi mengudara tanpa istirahat, selama itu pula mereka hanya bisa fokus melihat hamparan langit biru bertahtakan awan putih nan bersih sebagai pemanis yang mulai berubah karena sang dewi malam tengah bersiap menampakkan rupanya. Sesekali Namjoon melirik rekan di sebelahnya itu kalau-kalau mulai terlilhat lelah. Dia tau kalau _hyung-nim_ nya ini mudah sekali mengantuk.

"Kita di perbolehkan melakukan _auto-pilot_ hanya ketika perjalanan sudah melebihi 8 jam atau dalam keadaan darurat Namjoon, aku sangat paham dengan kebijakan itu dan berhentilah melirik-lirik kepadaku seperti perawan yang minta di gagahi." Perkataan Yoongi sontak membuat tawa Namjoon meledak hingga bahunya terguncang saking gelinya.

"Astaga, _hyung_ mulutmu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang kapten sebuah maskapai. Ingatlah, disini masih ada _black box_ yang merekam semua percakapan kita." Ujar Namjoon di sela-sela tawanya. "peduli setan." Jawab Yoongi datar diselingi senyum meremehkannya yang malah terlihat lucu. Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan _hyung_ nya, lebih baik kapten Min Yoongi yang cerewet dan bermulut kejam seperti ini daripada kapten Min Yoongi yang diam dan sangat dingin.

"Kau tau Namjoon- _ah_ , langit di sore hari adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku menjadi seorang pilot. Namun menjadi salah satu hal yang paling kubenci di saat yang bersamaan." Yoongi memandang hamparan langit Eropa yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga yang cantik, awan-awan yang menggulung seperti kapas itu mulai berubah bentuk menyatu dengan langit dan sang bulan yang telah bersiap untuk menggantikan matahari pun siap menyembul dari ufuk timur.

Alis Namjoon bertaut, "Kenapa bisa begitu?".

Yoongi menghela napas berat. "karena langit senja mengingatkanku pada kepergian ibuku." Jawabnya sendu. Namjoon yang melihat raut wajah Yoongi berubah itu mencoba unutk tetap tenang. Selama Namjoon mengenal Yoongi, dia adalah satu-satunya kapten yang paling tertutup dengan masalah pribadinya. Entah keluarga maupun pasangan.

Min Yoongi adalah seorang kapten yang membimbing Namjoon ketika dirinya masih menjadi murid di maskapai yang sekarang menjadi tempat ia bekerja. Banyak teman-temannya sesama calon pilot berkata jika kau dapat pembimbing kapten Min, maka habislah riwayatmu untuk menjadi seorang pilot. Kapten Min terkenal dengan kedisiplinan dan tingkat ketoleransian yang amat minim. Sekali berbuat salah dan kapten Min anggap tidak masuk akal, segera saja kau menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dari perusahaan.

Mendengar rumor-rumor negatif yang beredar itu membuat Namjoon menjadi penasaran dengan sosok kapten Min, dia mengajukan diri secara pribadi kepada Yoongi untuk membimbingnya sebagai seorang pilot yang profesional. Bukan penerimaan yang hangat yang Namjoon terima ketika itu, melainkan penolakan tanpa suara dan tatapan dingin khas kapten Min yang di terimanya. Satu kali.. dua kali.. hingga ketika untuk ke sekian kalinya akhirnya Yoongi jengah dan menerima berkas namjoon dan –terpaksa- menyetujui keinginannya untuk menjadi murid satu-satunya kapten Min. Menerima Namjoon pun tanpa suara dan wejangan-wejangan khas guru pada muridnya, hanya sebuah tanda tangan dan cap perusahaan saja sudah mewakili semua suara Yoongi.

"Jika saja ayahku tidak seegois itu, ibuku pasti masih hidup." Lanjutnya sambil menekan tombol penghubung ke kabin dapur. "Jisoo-ya, bawakan aku segelas _red wine_ dan sekotak _shortbread_ , ditambah.." belum juga ia menyelesaikan kalimat permintaannya, tiba-tiba Namjoon mengambil alih saluran dan berkata, "hanya _shortbread_ , tidak _red wine_ atau apapun yang berbau alkohol. Jus jeruk atau kopi masih bisa ku toleransi. Terima kasih Jisoo-ssi." Kemudian ia memutuskan saluran dengan cepat.

Yoongi melirik tajam ke arah Namjoon, lelaki itu ingin sekali melempar kepada pria yang bertanggung jawab atas penerbangan ini. Sial, batin Yoongi mengumpat. "Demi Tuhan _hyung_! Kita sedang di udara! Kalau kau mabuk aku yang harus bertanggung jawab kepada perusahaan. Tidak kah kau memiliki rasa kasihan terhadapku sedikit saja." Suara Namjoon bergetar seperti hampir menangis, akting yang ia pelajari dari kegemarannya menonton drama ternyata sedikit banyak bisa di andalkan juga.

"Maaf." Tiba-tiba suara Yoongi berubah melembut. "seharusnya aku tidak mengingat-ingatnya lagi."

"Jangan dipaksakan kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakan apalagi membahasnya. Kalaupun kau sudah siap untuk membaginya dengan orang lain, aku siap menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu, _hyung_." Namjoon tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Yoongi pelan. "hei hyung, kau tahu aku dengar calon pramugara dan pramugari tahun ini sangat berpotensi. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kualitas mereka. Kau tau, sejak lima tahun yang lalu kurasa kualitas pramugara dan pramugari maskapai kita menurun. Semoga saja yang tahun ini lebih bagus dan benar-benar berpotensi seperti yang di rumorkan."

"Bukan kualitasnya yang menurun, tapi karena pimpinan kita tidak benar dalam menyeleksi mereka. Entah apa jadinya maskapai ini jika kakek tua mesum itu tidak meninggal dan diganti oleh orang yang lebih berpengalaman seperti Kim Sunggyu." Yoongi menghela napas kecil. "kau bayangkan saja, kebijakan yang dia buat untuk maskapai banyak yang tidak masuk akal. Contoh kecilnya adalah masalah penerimaan pramugari, jika tidak cantik tidak di terima, tak peduli otaknya bodoh atau pintar. Yang penting adalah cantik dan seksi. Padahal untuk menjadi pramugari itu harus memiliki wawasan yang luas dan kemampuan bahasa Inggris yang baik."

Namjoon mengangguk menyetujui ucapan rekannya. "Menurutku cantik itu relatif, tapi memang sih _hyung_ , berpenampilan menarik sudah menjadi salah satu syarat utama. Jangankan pramugari, pilot seperti kita juga di tuntut seperti itu."

Alis Yoongi bertautan, nampaknya ia agak kurang setuju dengan pendapat Namjoon. "Cantik atau tampan dengan berpenampilan menarik itu beda Namjoon-ah. Lagipula, menurutku kalimat itu seperti mendiskriminasikan seseorang."

"Maksunya _hyung_?"

"Maksudku, kalimat itu seperti menilai orang hanya dari tampilan luarnya saja. Zaman sekarang banyak orang-orang berpenampilan necis tapi otaknya udang atau malah sebaliknya. Tapi sebentar Namjoon-ah, bagaimana kau tahu rumor tentang pengkrekrutkan pramugari baru?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada menyelidik dan lirikan mata tajam. Di mata Namjoon, lirikan itu malah terlihat seperti lirikan wanita yang sedang cemburu terhadap pasangannya.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Berbaurlah hyung, jangan menutup diri. Kau sebenarnya orang yang _easy going_ , menyenangkan, dan jenius. Hanya karena kau terlampau dingin dan ucapanmu mematikan, orang-orang menganggapmu menyeramkan."

"Berhenti berbicara seperti kakek-kakek."

"Aku berbicara yang sesungguhnya _hyung-nim_!"

"Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam kedepan kita sudah sampai Dubai, bersiaplah." Ucap Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Demi Tuhan masih tiga jam _hyung-_ nim! Selama tiga jam kedepan juga kita masih tetap duduk disini dan terus menerbangkan pesawat ini." Namjoon hampir menangis drama ketika Yoongi tersenyum jahil penuh kemenangan. "Tidak adakah pembahasan yang lebih berbobot selain percakapan kita barusan, _hyung-nim_? Kau itu pintar tapi mengapa sekarang kau terlihat sangat bodoh?" lanjutnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

Yoongi tertawa puas, baru kali ini ia bisa terwata puas saat mengemudikan pesawat. Biasanya rekan sesama pilotnya hanya diam dan berbincang hanya sekedar basa basi, berbeda dengan Namjoon yang kali ini bisa membuat moodnya membaik.

.

Benar kata Namjoon, selama sisa perjalanan tiga jam itu dia di buat pusing sekaligus terhibur oleh Yoongi. Membahas mulai dari yang sangat penting, berita ter _up-to-date_ sampai pembahasan yang benar-benar yang tidak masuk akal dan tidak berbobot mereka diskusikan.

Taehyung terbangun tepat lima belas menit sebelum mendarat di Dubai International Airport dan kondisinya pun sudah lebih baik dibandingkan ketika berangkat tadi.

Yoongi memandang langit gelap Dubai dengan tatapan sendu, namun dibalik tatapan itu ada secercah senyuman hangat yang di tampilkan. Dia rindu, rindu dengan suasana ini. Walaupun sudah berulang kali ia menginjakan kaki di negeri yang terkenal dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di atas awan ini, tetap saja kali ini terasa berbeda. Mungkin dipengaruhi oleh suasana hatinya yang sedang baik.

Terminal 3 Dubai International airport adalah terminal yang paling sibuk dan paling besar diantara ketiga terminal lainnya. Lebih dari 60 juta penumpang berlalu-lalang untuk sekedar menunggu giliran jam terbang atau sekedar berbelanja di _shopping centre_ dan ada juga yang menunggu kendaraan untuk pindah ke terminal lainnya.

Ketiga pilot tampan tersebut turun setelah mengisi absensi rutin yang biasa pilot-pilot lainnya di belahan dunia lakukan. Namjoon dan Taehyung pamit langsung menuju tempat dimana kantor cabang Korean Airlines di Dubai berada. Namjoon langsung ingin istirahat, sedangkan Taehyung entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan tergesa.

Tinggallah Yoongi sendirian di kokpit, setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit rekan-rekannya duluan, ia baru melangkahkan kakiknya keluar pesawat. Sepanjang jalan terminal 3, ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Kandung kemihnya penuh dan minta segera isinya di keluarkan. Melihat tulisan **TOILET** , ia langsung masuk dan segera menuntaskan hasratnya.

Dubai malam hari adalah yang paling indah, lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit terlihat seperti bintang kerlap-kerlip jika dilihat dari sudut pandang burung terbang. Tapi disini, di tempat dimana Yoongi berdiri, semua itu tidak akan terlihat. Jadi, Yoongi hanya bisa mencoba menikmati keramaian yang sebenarnya sangat ia benci. Perjalanan menuju kantor maskapainya harusnya bisa lebih cepat kalau saja dia tidak melihat seorang wanita dengan ransel dan koper berwarna pink polkadot terlihat sedang kebingungan berbicara dengan salah satu _security_ bandara. Entah mengapa impulsnya terdorong untuk mendekati gadis itu dan menolongnya.

" _Sorry, mam. Can i help you something_?" ucap Yoongi sehalus mungkin pada gadis tersebut. Merasa dirinya terpanggil gadis itu menoleh.

"Oh terima kasih Tuhan." Ucap gadis itu pelan sambil menatap Yoongi sejenak. " _Are you Korean, sir_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yoongi mengangguk. " _How do you know_?"

Gadis itu tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang lucu. " _Seriously, Korean air in Dubai_?" ucapnya sambil melirik koper yang di bawa Yoongi dengan label maskapainya. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Inggris, apa ada masalah?" tanya Yoongi _to the point_.

"Tidak, bahasa Inggrisku sangat buruk. Aku menulis semua kalimat penting yang sekiranya akan terpakai. Masalahanya bukan pada diriku _sir_ , masalahanya ada pada bapak ini." Gadis itu menunjuk seorang pria tambun di depannya. "ia tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dan aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan jika aku mau meneruskan perjalananku ke Korea dengan bahasa Inggrisku yang menyedihkan ini. Intinya komunikasi kami sangat sulit."

Yoongi diam sejenak, "Ini perjalanan pertamamu?" gadis itu mengangguk. "err, seharusnya kau bukan bertanya pada penjaga kemanan seperti dia _miss_ , dia pasti tidak mengerti. Dan seharusnya kau sudah diberi tahu jika kau ingin segera melanjutkan perjalananmu kau harus menunggu bis di shelter dari kedatanganmu tadi." Jelas Yoongi membuat gadis di depannya itu membulatkan mata. Semenit kemudian gadis itu terlihat hampir menangis.

"Ah bagaimana ini, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan di pesawat tadi." Gadis itu bermonolog sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

"Boleh kulihat _boarding pass_ mu, _miss_?"

"Ah iya, ini." Jawab gadis itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas putih persegi panjang.

Yoongi membaca dari dan tujuan penerbangan gadis itu secara seksama, alisnya bertaut sambil tersenyum simpul ketika melihat dengan jelas tulisan yang di bacanya. "Kau dari London, _miss_?" gadis itu mengangguk. "dan tujuan akhirmu adalah Korea, Incheon?" lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku menerbangkan pesawat yang kau tumpangi tadi. Dan sekarang lebih baik kau menunggu di ruang rekreasi atau kau bisa berbelanja sepuasnya disini, kau masih punya waktu delapan jam untuk terbang kembali ke Korea."

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya secara tak sengaja, raut wajahnya menunjukan kalau dia sedang cemas dan hanya kata-kata 'delapan jam' saja yang ia dengar dari bibir sang kapten. "De- delapan jam? Itu waktu yang cukup lama." Cicit gadis itu amat pelan.

"Begini saja _miss_ , naiklah ke lantai dua dekat terminal B, jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari lingkup itu. Disana ada banyak tempat menarik, kau juga bisa menonton film sepuasnya asal kau masih menggenggam _boarding pass_ mu dan pasport jangan sampai hilang. Ada juga spa khusus untuk penumpang transit sepertimu. Ku yakin delapan jam tidak akan terasa jika kau sudah disana." Saran Yoongi. "oh, dan jangan lupa, minimal 60 menit sebelum keberangkatan menuju Korea kau sudah harus di terminal itu untuk _check-in_." Gadis itu ingin menyuarakan sesuatu sebelum pada akhirnya ia malah melihat Yoongi membicarakan sesuatu kepada petugas keamanan dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali, selanjutnya dua lelaki itu tersenyum dan berjabat tangan. "kau akan di antar oleh bapak ini ke atas dan memastikan kau aman, _miss_. Aku harus segara kembali. Selamat malam."

Gadis itu belum sempat mengucap satu patah kata pun pada lelaki yang baru saja menolongnya. Hanya punggung tegap Yoongi lah yang ia tatap nanar.

.

.

" _Noona, Jebal_. Aku tidak tau harus minta tolong siapa lagi. Tolong beritahu pada ayah ya? Ku mohon." Wajah Taehyung terlihat sangat memelas sekali ketika menelpon kakak wanita satu-satunya. Hampir menangis sekarang karena keinginannya di tolak mentah oleh kakaknya.

" _Kau dimana sekarang? Taukah kau jam berapa sekarang di Seoul? Sial kau Kim Taehyung aku sedang tidur dan kau membangunkanku hanya hal seperti ini!_ " jawab wanita di seberang dengan nada kesal setengah mati.

"Aku di Dubai. Aku akan berada di atas pesawat ketika noona bangun, dan hal itu tidak mungkin ku lakukan untuk menelponmu. Maka dari itu aku menelponmu sekarang."

Terdengan suara helaan napas kasar dari saluran telepon internasional tersebut, sang kakak akhirnya –terpaksa- mengalah. Malas juga berdebat dengan adiknya malam-malam begini. " _Aku akan bilang pada ayah, sisanya kau sendiri yang mengurusnya. Kau itu lelaki dewasa, Taehyung-ah, jangan selalu lari dari masalah dan berlindung di belakang punggungku. Tidak selamanya aku bisa melindungimu seperti ini._ " Taehyung menunduk dan mengangguk yang tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh kakaknya. " _Aku menyayangimu Taehyung-ah, sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu kan?_ " lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil mengatakan ' _aku juga menyanyangimu noona_ ' tanpa suara. " _Kau sudah makan? Jangan lupa makan dan jaga kesehatanmu. Ku tutup teleponnya ya_."

Taehyung hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Sedetik kemudian ia meraup wajahnya sambil menghela napas panjang. Untung saja restoran yang ia pilih unutk mengisi perutnya sekarang sedang dalam keadaan tidak terlalu ramai. Ia sengaja memilih restoran yang agak sedikit tidak terlalu mencolok di airport, ia ingin makan dengan tenang. Yah, walaupun suara bising khas airport masih sangat terasa sekali dari restoran ini.

Layar ponselnya menyala ketika baru saja Taehyung menyeruput _earl grey_ nya, ternyata pesan dari Yoongi menanyakan keberadaan dirinya dan juga sederetan kalimat yang mengharuskan ia kembali ke maskapai secepatnya. Ia berdiri sambil masih menyeruput _earl grey_ nya dengan tenang sebelum seorang wanita tidak sengaja menabraknya dan jatuh ke lantai. Gelas berisi teh yang Taehyung pegangpun jatuh tepat mengenai kepala si wanita. Dengan gerak reflek, Taehyung mencoba membantu wanita itu berdiri sambil mengucapkan maaf berulang kali.

Iris keduanya bertemu tak sengaja. Mereka saling menatap tidak percaya. Si wanita menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, sedangkan Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang penuh amarah namun memendam kepedihan. Mereka berdua tak beranjak sama sekali sampai seorang pelayan restoran itu keluar dan menanyakan ada apa dan apakah si wanita itu baik-baik saja. Pada akhirnya wanita itu berdiri dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Sepeninggal pelayan restoran tersebut baik Taehyung maupun wanita itu tidak ada yang bersuara sampai akhirnya..

"Kim –brengsek- Taehyung." Umpat wanita tersebut.

Taehyung yang tersadar dari lamunannya tercekat mendengar suara wanita itu. "Je- Jeon Jungkook." Ucapnya dengan nada pedih.

.

.

Saat-saat yang di tunggu Namjoon akhirnya datang juga. Setelah tidur kurang lebih 5 jam dan melepas penat akhirnya ia, Yoongi dan Taehyung akan kembali ke Korea. Ketanah kelahirannya.

Kali ini Min Yoongi yang bertugas sebagai penanggung jawab atas pesawat penerbangan Dubai-Korea dan Kim Taehyung sebagai _first-officer_ nya. Taehyung masih dalam tahap pembelajaran untuk menerbangkan pesawat sekelas Airbus 380-800, pesawat jenis Airbus yang paling besar dan paling berat.

Taehyung masih saja terdiam tanpa suara memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Gadis itu, gadis bergigi kelinci itu kenapa bisa ada di Dubai dan kenapa momen bertemu mereka sangat tidak tepat. Ia masih sangat ingat tatapan yang di berikan Jungkook tadi sambil memandang langit subuh Dubai dari kaca jendela kokpit. Itu tatapan kebencian dan kekecewaan.

Yoongi yang tengah bersiap sambil menekan tombol-tombol di sekitarnya tak sengaja melihat Taehyung yang tengah memandang keluar jendela. Ia menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Taehyung yang mungkin saja masih tertinggal di restoran tadi.

"Hei, Kau kenapa? Kau masih pusing, taehyung-ah?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu , hyung. Bukan hal yang berarti, tenang saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan kaptennya kalau di benar-benar dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu. Besiaplah kita _take off_ dalam waktu lima menit." Ucap Yoongi mengingatkan.

.

.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we like to welcome you onboard this Korean Air flight from Dubai International airport to Incheon International Airport. Flight duration is around 8 hour 35 minutes non-stop and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. I'm Captain Min Yoongi and First Officer Kim Taehyung, we thank you for choosing Korean Air and to fly with us today. Enjoy your flight."_

Namjoon tersenyum di belakang kursi Yoongi. " _Yoksi_! _Captain_ Min Yoongi! Singkat cepat dan padat!" ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mematikan tombol _speaker_ di atas kepalanya dan bersiap untuk _takeoff_.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Taehyung-ah." Ucap Yoongi sebelum ia melanjutkan percakapannya pada ATC. Taehyung mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menekan-nekan tombol kontrol.

.

Sedangkan di kursi penumpang, ada dua gadis dengan raut wajah berbeda setelah mendengarkan sambutan sang kapten maskapai. Gadis yang duduk di bangu nomor 18A tersenyum mengulum bibirnya sambil mengumam "Ahh, jadi namanya Min Yoongi." Sedangkan gadis yang duduk di kursi _bussiness class_ 3D bernama Jeon Jungkook itu mendecih sambil bermonolog "Ternyata si keparat yang menjadi _first officer_ nya."

Mereka mengucapkan kalimat bersamaan di kelas yang berbeda.

.

.

.

TBC.

Huwah.

Halo semuanya! Pertama saya mau mengucapkan banyak maaf karena di ff sebelumnya belum memperkenalkan diri. Hehe *nyengir kuda*

Baiklah, perkenalkan~ dan panggil saja saya Sky. Tanpa embel-embel apapun hehe.

Saya suka langit, intinya itu doang sih hahaha eh enggak deng canda~~ XD saya bikin cerita tentang pilot cem gini karena kebanyakan yang saya baca adalah tentang bisnis, guru, ataupun manajer ataupun ceo atau sebagainya itu. Dan jarang banget ada yang mau ngebahas tentang kehidupan pilot kaya gini. Saya juga gatau kenapa, atau mungkin pembahasannya susah? Atau tidak menarik? Atau dan atau atau yang lainnya(?) XD sini-sini cerita sama saya ntar saya bantuin kalo susah pembahasannya XD

Oiya, saya juga mau ngasih tau, kalau semua cerita saya itu GS alias genderswitch. Jujur aja saya masih belom bisa kalo di suruh bikin boyXboy. *ajarin aku senpai* *.*

Dan... cerita-cerita saya selanjutnya pasti berhubungan dengan langit walaupun bukan tema utama, harap maklum saudarah saudarah ini ujian~ XD

Dan juga.. TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA hahahahaha XD *ketawa nista* yaahh namanya juga masih belajar qaqa~ *3*

Mungkin segitu aja kali yak perkenalannya, terimakasih untuk pembaca sekalian~ *deep bow* Pyong~

Regards

.Sky.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!

ini GS yaaa sudah saya tekankan di awal.

TYPO is always. muehehe.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang sebelum memasuki apartemennya. Entah mengapa suasana hatinya kini benar-benar bercampur aduk. Ia hanya ingin segara membersihkan badannya dan tidur. Kata Yoongi, tidur adalah the best healing in this world. Yah, mungkin ada benarnya juga sih, tapi tidak semua orang bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau otaknya masih bekerja keras memikirkan kejadian seperti yang baru saja ia alami.

Ketika memasuki apartemennya, bau harum masakan menyeruak menghampiri indera penciumannya. Taehyung tidak heran, dia tau siapa orang yang jam segini mau memasak untuknya. Dia Kim Seokjin, kakak wanita Taehyung satu-satunya yang sangat amat protect terhadap kesehatan dirinya. Namun kali ini ia merasa sedikit ada yang berbeda, punggung Seokjin dari belakang tidak sesempit itu, dan juga tingginya.. seketika Taehyung sadar siapa yang memasak di dapurnya.

"Jungkook?" panggilnya pelan.

Wanita itu menoleh sekilas dengan tatapan tajamnya dan kembali berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakan di hadapannya. Napas Taehyung sedikit tercekat, ia menjatuhkan tas kerjanya dan segera ingin memeluk Jungkook kalau tidak saja ada suara derap langkah kaki kecil dan teriakan nyaring.

"Appa!" seorang gadis kecil berlari riang ke arah Taehyung dan langsung memeluk ayahnya erat. Sedangkan Taehyung menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan memeluk gadis kecilnya itu sambil memutar-mutarkan badannya. Seketika, rasa lelah Taehyung seolah menguar bersama kebahagiaannya bertemu putri kecilnya.

"Aigoo, my princess. Kapan kau datang eum? Kenapa tidak bilang pada appa kalau mau datang hari ini?" tanya Taehyung sembari memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah anaknya.

"Ihihi, geli appa." Gadis kecil itu menggeliat. "aku sudah berusaha menghubungi appa, tapi kata aunty Jinie appa sibuk, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maafkan aku appa." Lanjutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih. Persis seperti Jungkook kalau sedang ngambek, batin Taehyung.

"Jadi selama ini kau di apartemen aunty Jinie?" Taehyung berjalan ke sofa dan merebahkan badannya tanpa melepas gendongan anaknya. Gadis itu mengangguk antusias. "sudah dua minggu aku dan eomma di rumah aunty Jinie. Tapi kemarin tiga hari eomma pergi ke Belanda untuk menemui dada dan nenna, aku tidak ikut."

Akhirnya Taehyung mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya di Dubai. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengecupi lagi putrinya sampai tiba-tiba perut kecil putrinya berbunyi menandakan kalau dia lapar. Bunyinya kecil sekali dan terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Taehyung, mau tidak mau dirinya tertawa. "Ayo kita makan dulu sayang." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan gendongannya.

Gadis kecil itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk pipis dan cuci tangan, sedangkan Taehyung berdiri dan menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang menata piring di meja makan. Pria itu ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook saking rindunya, tapi nampaknya Jungkook sedang dalam mood yang tidak terlalu baik, maka dari itu Taehyung hanya mendekati sambil mengambil air minum di dalam kulkas.

"Kau datang duluan." Tahyung membuka percakapan. Jungkook hanya melirik sekilas sambil menangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Jungkook-ah, aku.."

"Kita bahas nanti, setelah makan dan setelah kau membersihkan diri." Potong Jungkook cepat. "dan setelah Ahreum tidur siang." Lanjutnya.

.

Keluarga kecil itu terlihat mecoba menikmati kebersamaan, walaupun hanya Ahreum yang terus berbicara sangat antusias. Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi putri kecil mereka, sesekali mengangguk dan menanggapi seperlunya tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Hari ini aku mau tidur siang di temani appa, boleh ya eomma?" pintanya sederhana.

Jungkook menangguk, "Tapi habiskan dulu makananmu dan sikat gigi sebelum tidur siang, Ahreum-ah. Kalau perlu, suruh appamu untuk mandi sekalian sementara kau menyikat gigimu. Eomma akan membereskan ini dan merapikan koper, karena nanti malam kita harus kembali ke rumah."

Taehyung yang mendengar kalimat Jungkook itu seketika menghentikan suapannya. "Nanti malam? Kau bercanda Jungkook-ah. Kenapa secepat itu? Bahkan aku belum puas bertemu putriku sendiri." protesnya tak terima.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Taehyung kau tau dimana kami tinggal!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal disini saja! Ini apartemenku, rumah kalian juga! Kalian keluargaku tapi kenapa kau, Jeon Jungkook. Kenapa kau bersikap seolah bukan keluargaku!" amarah Taehyung hampir memuncak, namun melihat putri kecilnya yang hampir saja menangis membuatnya menahan amarahnya dan meminta maaf karena membuat putrinya takut. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya membuang muka dan mendengus menetralisir gemuruh di dadanya. "Ahreum-ah, sudah selesai makannya? Ayo tidur siang." Ajak Taehyung sambil mengandeng tangan mungilnya.

"Appa.. jangan bertengkar dengan eomma, jebal." Pintanya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Taehyung diluar pintu. Lelaki dewasa itu menghela napas kasar, seharusnya tidak seperti ini, bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Ia berharap kedatangan Jungkook dan putrinya bisa membayar semua rasa lelah setelah seminggu mengudara.

Suara piring pecah membuat implus Taehyung bergerak menuju sumber suara, ia melihat Jungkook meringis menggengam betisnya yang tergores pecahan piring dan mencoba menghentikan darahnya yang keluar. Taehyung seorang pilot, namun gelar pendidikannya adalah sarjana kedokteran, refleknya langsung mengambil kotak p3k di samping kulkas dan segera mengangkat Jungkook dari dapur menuju sofa di ruang tengah.

Jungkook meringis ketika alkohol di tuangkan tepat di luka goresnya, menggigit bibir adalah pilihan paling baik dibandingkan menggenggam lengan Taehyung, pikirnya. "Jangan pulang malam ini, kumohon."pinta Taehyung sambil melilitkan kain kasa di betis Jungkook. "Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Ahreum. Pulanglah minggu depan, aku seminggu ini akan terus berada di apartemen."

Jungkook bergeming, ia mencoba memberanikan diri menatap manik kecoklatan Taehyung yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis, ini sudah menjadi resiko, dan dia harus menanggungnya. Dengan suara bergertar, ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Aku ingatkan jika kau lupa, Kim Taehyung. Kita tidak menikah."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Namjoon bisa menghirup udara segar. Pagi ini ia berencana untuk jogging di sekitaran apartemennya jikalau saja prakira cuaca mengakatakan bahwa hari ini akan mendung dan hujan sepanjang hari. Ya.. rencananya gagal total karena memang hujan telah turun semenjak pagi buta. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendekam di apartemen sambil menonton drama kesukaannya. Satu jam, dua jam, ia tidak sadar kalau jam saat ini sudah menunjukan waktunya makan malam dan sama sekali tidak merasa kelaparan, ia benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan.

Ia iseng mengirim pesan kepada Yoongi untuk sekedar mengajaknya minum kopi di cafe langganannya, dan tidak berharap besar untuk di balas oleh kaptennya itu sih, tapi ternyata di luar dugaan, pesannya langsung dibalas oleh kapten berkulit pucat tersebut.

Baiklah, jam 10 malam di Cypher cafe. Balasan Yoongi singkat.

Namjoon melirik jam digital yang tergantung di atas televisi layar datarnya, sekarang menunjukan pukul 8 malam, ia masih memiliki waktu 2 jam untuk bersiap. Dengan malas, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Inginnya Namjoon berjalan kaki ke cafe pilihan Yoongi, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba hujan membanjiri Seoul secara mendadak. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengeluarkan BMW M3 merahnya untuk mengantarnya ke cafe malam ini. Benar-benar merepotkan, batin Namjoon.

Hanya 15 menit untuk sampai ke cafe yang di maksud, benar-benar merepotkan kan? Dengan jarak sedekat itu harus mengeluarkan mobil. Tapi yasudah lah, pikir Namjoon, sudah lama juga dia tidak menyetir. Sesampainya di cafe, ia langsung masuk dan memesan espresso latte hangat serta cinnamon pretzel. Batang hidung Yoongi belum terlihat sampai suatu pesan datang ke ponselnya.

Namjoon, maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Tiba-tiba Hoseok mengajakku bercinta. Lain kali aku traktir untuk membayar kesalahanku. Pesan dari Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon tersenyum bodoh. Bercinta? Dengan kapten Jung? Yang benar saja! Nampaknya lain kali ia harus memberi saran Yoongi untuk mengunakan kiasan yang lebih baik. Ia mencari kontak Yoongi dan mencoba menghubunginya.

"Maaf Namjoon-ah."

"Ya, Hyung. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Sistem kita tiba-tiba down, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, dan saat ini sedang di selidiki. Hoseok benar-benar panik tiba-tiba jadwal penerbangannya berubah, ia memintaku menemaninya ke Jepang pagi ini. Padahal jadwalnya besok jam 8 pagi ke Turki."

"Hyung, aku mau berbicara dengan Hoseok." Pintanya pada Yoongi sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Eoh, ya sebentar. Hoseok-ah! Namjoon mau berbicara denganmu!.." suara Yoongi masih terdengar sangat jelas ketika memanggil rekannya yang sedang kebingungan. Namjoon mendengar suara ponsel yang berpindah tangan dan suara Hoseok yang terdengar –mencoba untuk tegar-. "Halo eoh, Namjoon-ah ada apa?aku benar-benar sedang bingung dan lelah sekarang. Sial aku baru saja landing dari Jepang dan tiba-tiba Yoongi hyung bilang pagi ini jadwalku harus kembali ke Jepang"

"Dan kau tega pada Yoongi hyung untuk menemanimu kembali ke Jepang? Kau benar-benar.." pertanyaan Namjoon sebenarnya tidak ada unsur menyindir sama sekali, ia hanya bercanda untuk mengerjai temannya itu. Wajah panik Hoseok salah satu favorit Namjoon.

Terdengar suara helaan napas berat seorang laki-laki di seberang saluran. "Jangan membuatku merasa makin bersalah Namjoon-ah, aku sedang dalam mood tidak ingin bercanda. Kalau kau tau Audit room sekarang benar-benar seperti pasar. Semua pilot berkumpul dan saling menukar jadwal." Hoseok menghela napas kasar. "Namjoon-ah, kumatikan telponnya ya? Myungsoo hyung memanggilku, nampaknya jadwalnya juga berubah, padahal aku ada penerbangan dengannya lusa malam. Sudah dulu ya, bye Namjoon."

Namjoon mendegar saluran teleponnya dimatikan. Nasib. Sudah hujan, mengeluarkan mobil, dan pada akhirnya kencan dengan Yoongi batal gara-gara masalah di maskapai. Akhirnya lelaki itu dengan cepat menghabiskan pretzelnya dan membawa sisa kopinya ke dalam mobil untuk kembali ke apartemen hangatnya.

Hujan yang lebat membuat jalanan di Seoul menjadi sepi dan terasa sangat dingin. Prakira cuaca mengatakan jika suhu di Seoul malam ini hampir menyentuh titik 2 derajat. Hanya orang gila yang berani keluar malam hari dengan baju lengan pendek serta celana sebatas lutut, pikir Namjoon awur-awuran. Jarak pandang kendaraan pun terlihat sangat pendek, hanya 3 meter kurang. Dengan kata lain, ia harus menyetir secara hati-hati dan perlahan.

Sambil mengamati hujan yang mengguyur Seoul tiba-tiba pandangannya melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan lampu hazard yang di nyalakan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian khas perjamuan malam tengah menendang-nendang ban mobilnya sambil di guyur hujan lebat tanpa payung maupun alat perlindungan lain. Namjoon yakin perempuan itu sudah gila dengan memakai pakaian seperti itu dan keluar dari mobilnya hanya untuk menendang ban tanpa perlindungan.

Sebagai lelaki yang menjunjung tinggi kepedulian, Namjoon menepikan mobilnya dan segera mengambil payung untuk membantu wanita yang sudah basah kuyup tersebut.

"Hei miss, kau gila malam-malam begini main hujan-hujanan?" bukan.. bukan itu yang seharusnya ia ucapkan pada si wanita, harusnya ia menawarkan bantuan. Tapi entah mengapa kalimat yang sedikit mengandung umpatan itu terucap dari bibir tebalnya.

Sang wanita mendongak, ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa lelaki yang dengan kurang ajarnya berani berbicara disaat dan waktu yang tidak tepat. "Jika kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal, pergilah tuan." Wanita itu berdiri. "aku butuh pertolongan, bukan makian." Lanjutnya sambil pergi tanpa menghiraukan Namjoon yang sedang berusaha memayunginya.

Dengan sigap, badan Namjoon langsung menutup pintu mobil si wanita tersebut dan menghadangnya dengan sebuah tatapan intens. "Perbaiki mobilmu besok, sekarang ikut denganku. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat." Tawarnya tulus. Ia melihat bibir wanita yang dipoles lipstik merah itu mulai berubah pucat, matanya sayu dan badannya mengigil. Sesekali mata wanita itu mengerjap pelan sampai akhirnya kesadarannya hilang dan pingsan dalam pelukan Namjoon. "Sial, kenapa wanita ini keras kepala sekali sih." Monolognya.

.

Paginya, Namjoon di bangunkan dengan guncangan pelan di lengannya, jam dindingnya menunjukan masih jam 7 pagi, masih banyak waktu untuk tidur lagi. Tapi ia sadar jika sekarang ia berada di sofa ruang tv dan seorang wanita memakai kemeja putih miliknya tengah menatapnya intens. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dan wajah khas bangun tidur serta bibir pucat yang ia temukan semalam sudah berubah warna menjadi sedikit kemerahan. Sial, batin Namjoon. Ia adalah lelaki normal dewasa yang secara alami selalu mengalami morning glory, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menahannya hanya karena wanita yang di tolongnya semalam terlihat sangat seksi dibandingkan pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya.

Wanta itu menjentik-jentikan jarinya tepat di depan mata Namjoon. "Hei, kapten Kim. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa aku bisa ada di apartemenmu dan hanya memakai kemeja ini?" tanyanya. Apa baru saja Namjoon mendengar kalau wanita itu memanggilnya 'kapten Kim'? bagaimana wanita ini tau pekerjaannya adalah seorang pilot dan juga pangkat yang dimilikinya.. "Berhenti menatapku seolah kau ingin memperkosaku." Lanjutnya tajam.

"Hampir." Jawab Namjoon reflek dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya. Secara otomatis wanita itu mundur dua langkah ketakutan. Namjoon bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan meraup wajahnya sambil menguap lebar. "Well, aku pria normal dewasa, miss. Dengan pakaianmu seperti itu di tambah ini masih pagi jelas saja aku akan memperkosamu jika aku memiliki niat jahat."

Mata wanita itu melotot sangat lebar. Tangannya otomatis menutup bagian dadanya. "Kau!"

"Ish, aku sangat membenci teriakan di pagi hari." Ucap Namjoon melewati wanita tersebut dengan langkah gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ya! Kim Namjoon!" wanita itu berteriak ketika tidak sengaja ia mendengar suara lenguhan Namjoon di dalam kamar mandi. Setelahnya, dia dibuat terkejut dengan tatapan lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ka- kau mau apa?"

Namjoon memicingkan matanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu namaku padamu, bagaimana kau bisa.." wanita itu reflek menunjuk sebuah rak buku yang lumayan besar milik Namjoon berisi buku-buku dan juga atribut aviasi miliknya. Hanya 'oh' pendek yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon. "jadi kau sudah tau namaku. Tidak adil rasanya hanya kau yang mengetahui namaku, jadi.. siapa namamu, miss?"

Wanita itu berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memberitahu namaku padamu?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan namamu, tentu saja. Dan juga membantumu untuk mengambil mobilmu di bengkel."

"Kau tidak akan memeperkosaku kan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Namjoon tertawa geli. "Well, jika kau mengijinkanku untuk memperkosamu, aku akan pemperlakukanmu secara lembut. Dan itu bukan pemerkosaan karena aku telah mendapat ijin untuk menyentuhmu."

"Dasar mesum."

"Kau yang memancing, miss." Namjoon merebahkan badannya di sofa. "Jadi.. siapa namamu?"

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. "Kim Seokjin. Dan sekarang tolong katakan dimana aku bisa mendapat baju yang lebih layak."

.

.

.

Makam itu terlihat sedikit basah, bunga-bunga yang disebar juga masih terlihat segar. Buket bunga mawar putih segar pun tersemat cantik bersanding di sebelah kanan dan kiri pusara. Berbanding kontras dengan langit sore Daegu yang berwana orange kemerahan dan seorang pria awal tiga puluhan yang tengah menatap makam dengan pandangan sendu. "Eomma, aku sebenarnya masih merindukanmu dan ingin lebih banyak bercerita. Namun aku harus kembali ke Seoul secepatnya, maafkan aku. Akan ku usahakan datang setiap minggu kemari untuk bercerita. Aku mencintaimu." Lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut mengecup ujung pusara tempat sang ibu di makamkan.

Langkah kakinya sedikit terburu-buru menuju tempat dimana Audi A7 putihnya diparkirkan, ia bergegas menginjak pedal setelah membaca pesan dari Hoseok yang memintanya untuk segera menampilkan batang hidungnya di kantor.

.

"Apalagi kali ini Jung Hoseok?" sesampainya di kantor, pertanyaan sarkastik meluncur manis dari bibirnya. Sementara Hoseok yang sedang menyeruput kopi panas terkejut dan ingin menyumpahi Yoongi dengan makian amat kasar.

"Sialan kau mengagetkanku dan ini panas sekali kau tau hyung!" omel Hoseok sambil meringis mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mulut. Dan Yoongi? Tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaanku, Hoseok-ah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kepanasan. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk."

"Belum ku jawab kau sudah masuk duluan hyung! Aish, dimana etikamu! Ouh, jinjja.." kapten Jung itu meletakan kopinya dan bertolak pinggang sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan menahan emosi, sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek. "Sungjong noona yang memanggilmu sebenarnya, entahlah dia akan membicarakan apa. Nampaknya ini berhubungan dengan kontrak kerjamu." Lanjutnya masih dengan sedikit ringisan kepanasan.

Yoongi berpikir sejenak. Kontrak kerja? Sial. Dia lupa akan satu hal itu. Korean Air terlalu nyaman baginya hingga melupakan jika ia bukanlah pilot tetap. "Hoseok-ah, ini tahun keberapa?"

Alis kapten Jung bertaut, "Eum.. entahlah, aku tidak menghitungnya. Apa sekarang sudah saatnya, hyung?"

Yoongi hanya mengguman tidak yakin. "Mungkin memang sudah saatnya, hanya saja aku melupakannya karena disini terlalu nyaman." Hoseok mengangguk. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, tinggal di rumah lebih nyaman."

"Iya, aku tahu itu hyung. Lebih baik sekarang kau bergegas ke ruangan Sungjong noona untuk mendapatkan kepastian." Saran Hoseok yang diikuti anggukan oleh Yoongi.

.

Lelaki pucat itu berkali-kali membuang napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu didepannya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan peluhnya sedikit mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Dia berharap bukan masalah kontrak kerjanyalah yang akan dibicarakan Sungjong. Ia ingin tetap disini, di Korea, bukan di negara-negara yang sering ia kunjungi. Ia menyugesti dirinya untuk tetap tenang, hingga pada akhinya ia mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut dan membukanya secara perlahan.

"Anda memanggil saya, ibu kepala?" tanya Yoongi. Ia melihat seorang wanita dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan rambut di cepol sedikit berantakan sedang melihat layar televisi membelakanginya. Wanita itu memiliki postur yang sedikit lebih berisi dibandingan Sungjong. Dan demi Tuhan, Yoongi berpikir bokong wanita tersebut sungguh menggemaskan. Padat dan pas. Tapi buru-buru ia hilangkan pikiran kotornya ketika sang wanita menoleh dan memberikan senyuman angelicnya.

"Kapten Min Yoongi? Hai, perkenalkan. Nama saya Park Jimin. Saya yang menggantikan ibu kepala Lee Sungjong untuk sementara, karena beliau sedang cuti selama beberapa bulan. Mari silakan duduk." Wanita bernama Park Jimin itu menawarkan Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa tamu. "mau minum sesuatu?" lanjutnya ramah.

Yoongi menggeleng, mencoba mempertahankan wajah stoicnya. "Langsung saja pada intinya, nona Park. Ada apa Sungjong memanggilku kesini?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Ah, baiklah kapten Min. tunggu sebentar akan ku ambilkan berkas yang beliau berikan kepadaku." Wanita itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiknya ke pojok laci tempat biasa Sungjong menyimpan berkas-berkas kepegawaian. Jimin ingat sewaktu Sungjong bilang 'Map milik Min Yoongi yang berwarna hitam, segelap auranya.' Ia tersenyum prihatin. Ujung matanya melihat map dengan warna berbeda di deretan paling belakang, 'ini pasti miliknya' batin Jimin. Dan benar saja, sampul map berwarna hitam dengan tulisan Hangul Min Yoongi serta sebuah cap perusahaan lain di ujung kanan bawah meyakinkan jika itu benar map yang dimaksud. "Kurasa kau juga sudah mengetahui apa yang akan di perbincangkan, kapten Min?" Jimin melangkah anggun dan duduk di single sofa tepat di samping Yoongi duduk. "Ini berkas-berkasmu, sekarang waktunya memutuskan. Akan kuberi 3 hari unuk berpikir. Kau tidak ada jadwal penerbangan untuk seminggu ini kan?" Yoongi menggeleng, hatinya mencelos melihat berkas bersampul hitam yang sudah dipersiapkan Sungjong untuknya.

Yoongi membuka berkas miliknya dan memperhatikan semua tulisan dalam 3 bahasa yang berbeda. Ia ingat betul pertama kali menandatangani kontrak dengan Korean Air, hatinya senang bukan main sampai tidak mempedulikan isi perjanjian kontraknya. Waktu itu hanya tanah airnya yang di pikirkan, Yoongi tidak memikirkan apapun selain bisa pulang ke rumahnya di Daegu, bertemu ibu dan ayahnya yang sangat ia hormati. Sial, disini terlalu nyaman hingga ia lupa tempat dimana seharusnya ia bekerja.

"Kapten Min?" Suara halus seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunannya. Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Jimin sedang memiringkan kepalanya lucu dan sedikit mencondongkan badan dengan mata bulat yang keheranan. Lelaki itu mencoba untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang tidak terasa gatal atau serak ketika tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu berenda berwarna hitam dari balik kemeja di pundak Jimin.

"A- aku akan kembali dalam waktu tiga hari." jawab Yoongi sedikit terbata.

Jimin tersenyum, "Bukan, bukan itu." menggeleng sambil menggoyangkan jemari gemuknya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat sesuatu?"

Alis Yoongi bertautan, "Aku ingat Nona Park, ini sudah tahun ke sepuluh." Jawabnya yakin.

"Bukan itu maksudku Kapten Min." Jimin berdiri menyeruput tehnya yang sudah agak dingin. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

Yoongi benar-benar bingung, Park Jimin? Siapa? Yoongi menggeleng mantap. "Jika ada masa laluku yang membuatmu sakit hati ataupun terluka, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengingat siapa dirimu, Nona Park." Ucap Yoongi pada akhirnya. "Apa.. aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar sehingga kau mengikutiku sampai sini?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan lelaki yang meninggalkanku sendirian di negara asing." Jimin tersenyum kecil. Bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick merah itu terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Yoongi.

"Aku selalu meninggalkan semua orang ketika mendarat, apa ada masalah bagimu? bahkan co-pilotku sering ku tinggal di kokpit."

Jimin tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan yang tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan maksud kalimatnya. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mengingatnya." Jimin berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah pintu masuk dan membukanya. "Kau bisa kembali ke rumah, Kapten Min. Terima kasih dan kutunggu tiga hari lagi." tangannya reflek membuat gerakan mempersilakan keluar.

Yoongi berdiri menghampiri Jimin yang tengah tersenyum dan membukakan pintunya. Lelaki itu berdiri tepat di depan Jimin dan memperhatikan lekuk tubuh itu dari bawah hingga bibir merah ranum yang semakin terlihat menggoda ketika tersenyum. Jimin reflek mundur kebelakang ketika merasa badan Yoongi yang terlihat kokoh di bagian pundaknya itu condong ke arahnya, dan merasakan deru napas sang kapten tepat di telinga sebelah kanan. "Jika kau berniat menggodaku, lain kali sebaiknya kau tanggalkan camisole hitam rendamu dan gunakan bra berwarna merah sewarna bibirmu, Nona Park." ucap Yoongi setengah berbisik. "dan satu lagi. maaf, sebenarnya aku mengingatmu sebagai gadis tersesat di Dubai. Bukan seorang jalang tersesat di maskapai." lanjutnya sebelum mengecup pipi Jimin dan meninggalkannya di tempat.

Jimin langsung menutup pintu kantornya kasar dan ambruk di balik pintu tersebut, tanpa sadar hatinya sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata sarkastik dari kapten yang ia kagumi sewaktu pertama kali bertemu di Dubai. Wanita itu memegang dada kirinya untuk mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Di sisi lain, Yoongi mengutuk perbuatannya pada Jimin, kenapa ia bisa kelepasan seperti itu. Sejalang-jalangnya wanita, seharusnya ia tetap memperlakukannya secara sopan. Hongseok yang melihat penampilan koleganya sangat kusut itu langsung beringsut menjauh, dia tau Yoongi dalam mode tidak bisa diganggu.

Yoongi mengambil kunci mobil serta berkas lainnya di meja secara kasar, pamit pada Hoseok dan langsung pulang tanpa peduli di jawab atau tidak.

.

Jimin pulang ke apartemen dengan wajah lesu dan sedikit mabuk, ia memutuskan sedikit minum untuk melupakan kata-kata menohok Yoongi. Ia menekan tombol 8 tempat dimana apartemen mewahnya berada. Setelah sampai, ia berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung dan sepatu hak tingginya membuat jalannya semakin tidak terkontrol. Ia menekan pasword apartemennya beberapa kali dan selalu gagal, alisnya bertaut, ini benar apartemennya kan? kenapa paswordnya selalu salah? sedangkan di lantai ini hanya ada 5 ruangan apartemen. Ketika hendak menelpon security, tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya terbuka dan menampakan wajah yang mata sangat ia hindari hari ini. Kapten Min Yoongi dengan pakaian khas rumahnya keluar untuk melihat siapa yang berisik menggangu apartemennya.

"Kapten Min?"

"Park Jimin?"

Sahut keduanya secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

maaf untuk keterlambatan ~ wkwkwkwk.. saya cuma mau mengucapkan happy super duper belated birthday buat Yoongs dan comeback WINGS; You never walk alone. Daann untuk semua yang meng-favorite, follow, comment, semuanya deh.. sini ketjup satu-satu :*

akhir kata.. sampai ketemu next chapter.. Pyongg~~


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kapten -yang sekarang menurut Jimin- menyebalkan itu lagi, di tambah takdir mengatakan kalau dia berbagi lantai yang sama dengan tempat tinggalnya.. ugh! Jimin benar-benar kesal.

"Kau benar-benar menguntitku ya, Park Jimin?" Yoongi menatap wanita dihadapannya sengit. Tangan kanannya yang bebas, menyentuh kening Jimin jijik. "Sial, mimpi apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di rumahku sendiri." lanjutnya dengan nada remeh.

Jimin yang masih setengah mabuk itu hanya menatap Yoongi sayu, pipinya merona dan bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik merah tadi pagi sekarang terlihat pucat tanpa polesan apapun. "Kau.. dan mulut brengsekmu itu Min Yoongi. Sial aku benar-benar membencimu sekarang." Racau Jimin.

Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil, "Bagus, sekarang kembalilah ke apartemenmu."

Alis Jimin bertautan. "Ini apartemenku! kenapa kau ada di apartemenku!" matanya melihat penampilan Yoongi dari bawah ke atas. "dan juga kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? tidak sopan!"

Yoongi melihat penampilannya sendiri. Celana pendek Kumamon dan kaos putih gambar Gudetama sedang tengkurap yang lusuh itu sangat nyaman dipakai. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan seperti ini di dalam rumah sendiri, lagi pula dirinya tetap lebih tampan daripada Kim Taehyung yang ketampanannya sering dikait-kaitkan dengan bahwa dia keturunan dari pangeran Adonis. "Kenapa? tidak ada yang salah dan aku tetap tampan."

"Cih, tampan kalau tidak sopan apa gunanya." Jimin mencibir. "Sudah minggir, aku mau masuk dan kau sebaiknya pulang sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan." Tangan Jimin terulur mendorong pintu yang di tahan oleh Yoongi, dan dengan santainya wanita itu masuk melenggang tanpa rasa bersalah menuju ruang dimana Yoongi biasa menonton tv sambil meneguk sebotol wine kesukaannya.

Sejenak Jimin berpikir, sejak kapan ada di rumahnya ada wine? Dan.. entah mengapa warna merah pekat yang ada di gelas bundar tersebut sungguh menggoda, tanpa ragu Jimin meneguk semua sisa wine yang ada di gelas bekas Yoongi menikmatinya. _Masa bodoh._

Yoongi hanya bisa memperhatikan gelagat wanita yang -nampaknya makin mabuk- itu dari sudut ruangan dekat pintu masuk apartemennya. Kapten yang memiliki jam terbang lebih tinggi daripada kapten Jung itu terkejut dengan kemampuan _alcohol tolerant_ seorang Park Jimin. _Payah._ Sok-sok an meneguk sebotol penuh _red wine_ antik miliknya dan kemudian langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Hari ini seharusnya jadwal seorang Min Yoongi untuk bersantai dan menikmati koleksi wine mahalnya dengan tenang. Sambil memikirkan bagaimana nasib pekerjaannya yang berada di ujung tanduk. Tadinya Yoongi ingin menelpon seseorang dan mengajaknya bercinta di apartemen, namun sayang.. kehadiran Park Jimin merusak segalanya. Masa iya seorang Min Yoongi mengajak Park Jimin bercinta? _Big no._

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, penampilan Jimin yang sekarang sangat berbeda ketika bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Penampilannya sekarang lebih mirip anak sekolah menengah atas yang baru puber. Hanya kaos V neck putih dan cardigan warna salem dengan _slim jeans_ warna navy dan.. tidak ada high heels ataupun bibir merah menyala, hanya ada sepatu converse warna biru sewarna celananya. Yoongi jadi berpikir kalau sebenarnya Jimin itu anak sekolah yang di suruh Sungjong untuk menggantikannya sementara.

Yoongi tidak peduli, yang jadi permasalahannya sekarang adalah bentuk tubuh Jimin yang tidak bisa dibilang seperti anak baru puber, belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat karena posisi tidur Jimin yang terlihat menguasai sofa Yoongi. Lelaki itu menerka-nerka jika ukurannya.. Agh, sial. kenapa juga dia harus memikirkannya?

* * *

Pagi ini terasa menyenangkan bagi Taehyung, ketika membuka mata pertama kali langsung menghadap seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tengah tidur pulas. Wajahnya tetap cantik walaupun sedikit berminyak, mulut dan matanya sedikit terbuka, dan gurat-gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya. Malahan wajah seperti itu yang terlihat imut di mata Taehyung. Lelaki itu selalu ingin merasakan pagi-paginya akan di hadapkan dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Menikah dengan Jungkook adalah salah satu _wishlist_ nya.

Jangan lupa, seorang malaikat kecil diantara mereka yang menambah yakin sorang Kim Taehyung untuk cepat-cepat menikahi Jungkook. Kim Ahreum yang menggemaskan.

Ahreum bukanlah anak biologis Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ayah dan Ibu Taehyung menyembunyikan identitas ibu kandung Ahreum karena alasan itu adalah permintaan terakhir ibu kandung Ahreum yang harus di penuhi, dan alasan itulah yang membuat Taehyung frustasi tidak bisa menikahi Jungkook secepatnya. Ayah Taehyung tidak melarang Taehyung untuk menikahi gadis manis dan cerdas seperti Jungkook, bahkan ayah dan ibu Taehyung sudah berbicara scara personal kepada Jungkook untuk bersabar dan memohon pada gadis itu untuk mencoba menerima kehadiran Ahreum dan menjadikan dirinya sabagai ibu pengganti sementara Ahreum yang masih balita pada waktu itu.

Awalnya Jungkook terkejut mendengar cerita orang tua Taehyung tentang siapa Ahreum dan nasib dari ibu kandungnya. Jujur, ketika mendengar kejadian yang sebenarnya, Jungkook merasa panas. Namun ketika mendengar cerita lebih lanjut, Jungkook mencoba untuk memahami dan menerima kenyataan. Pada akhirnya Jungkook pun menuruti permintaan kedua calon mertuanya untuk menjadi ibu bagi Ahreum. Jungkook menerima Ahreum sebagai putrinya dengan senang, hatinya berdesir ketika bertemu Ahreum yang terlelap di box bayi dengan damainya. Ahreum adalah nama pemberian ibu kandung bayi mungil tersebut, karena orang tua Taehyung bilang, ibu Ahreum sebenarnya seorang malaikat cantik yang hidupnya kurang beruntung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bayi mungil cantik tersebut. Nampaknya, Jungkook benar-benar sudah jauh cinta dengan malaikat kecil bernama Kim Ahreum.

Semua kebahagiaan terasa sedikit tergores ketika orang tua Taehyung meminta Jungkook untuk tidak memberitahu apapun kepada Taehyung tentang Ahreum, malah ibu Taehyung meminta Jungkook untuk mengatakan jika Ahreum adalah anak kandungnya. Karena mereka tidak mungkin memberikan Ahreum kepada Seokjin. Melihat raut wajah orang tua Taehyung yang begitu penuh harapan besar padanya, mau tidak mau Jungkook luluh dan menyanggupinya asal hubungannya dengan Taehyung di restui. Restu Jungkook sudah di pegang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Bersabar, karena semua akan indah pada waktunya.

"Appa.." Suara malakat kecil menyadarkannya dari mengaggumi sang kekasih. "Halo sayang, _Good morning sweetheart_." jawab Taehyung dengan suara khas bangun paginya yang berat. Ahreum menggeliat menyesakkan kepalanya pada Taehyung. "Kita mau kemana hari ini? Jalan-jalan yuk, kita bertiga." Ajak Taehyung sambil mengelus kepala anaknya sayang. Ahreum mendongak, "Ayo kita naik gunung dan berkemah!"

Seruan Ahreum yang kelewat semangat itu membangunkan Jungkook dari lelapnya. " _Good morning my princess."_ sapa Jungkook sambil menggeliatkan badannya, _lingerie satin one piece pink_ nya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan mencetak jelas payudara ber _cup_ C kesukaan Taehyung. Jangan heran bagaimana Tehyung bisa tau detil ukuran pakaian dalam Jungkook. Salahkan hormonnya!

"Kau tidak menyapaku, _bunny_?" Taehyung pura-pura ngambek. Ahreum tertawa kecil menggumamkan kata-kata _bunny_ sambil memeluk dan mengecup bibir ibunya tak lupa mengucapkan selamat pagi. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas "Ya baiklah, selamat pagi Kim Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook sambil sedikit menguap.

Tiba-tiba pergerakan Ahreum yang sedikit terburu-buru itu membuat Jungkook menyingkap selimutnya dan memberikan ruang bagi anaknya itu untuk turun dari kasur. "Mau kemana sayang?" Tanya Jungkook.

"PIPIS!" Balas gadis kecil itu sambil sedikit berteriak. Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Ahreum benar-benar menggemaskan.

Taehyung langsung menghujani ciuman panas pada Jungkook tepat ketika suara pintu kamar mandi di tutup oleh Ahreum. "Nanti malam titipkan Ahreum pada Seokjin noona atau orang tuaku, _please?_ Aku benar-benar merindukanmu _bunny_." Ucap Taehyung di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia hanya menikmati ciuman panas Taehyung yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Tangannya melingkari pundak Taehyung ketika lelaki itu mendominasinya dari atas. Tangan Taehyung meremas sebelah payudaranya yang telah menegang. Wanita itu menahan desahannya mati-matian supaya tidak terdengar oleh anaknya. Kalau tidak ada Ahreum, dipastikan pagi ini Jungkook tidak akan "bebas".

Jungkook menepuk-nepuk dada bidang Taehyung untuk segera menghentikan sesi _make out_ mereka karena mendengar suara _flush_ _toilet_ dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan Ahreum.

Langkah kaki kecil itu kembali dan langsung menerobos ke dalam selimut di antara orang tuanya. "Eomma, hari ini kita naik gunung dan berkemah yuk. Mumpung Appa tidak terbang." Pintanya sambil menoel-noel pipi ibunya dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya.

"Baiklah, kau mau eomma membuatkan apa untuk kita berkemah?"

"Kimbab! kalamari! Dan.. eum, appa! Appa mau apa?" Gadis kecil itu menoleh pada ayahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Appa _mau_ eommamu, sayang." Langsung mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Jungkook.

Sedangkan Ahreum hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak mengerti. "Eh?"

* * *

Hanya lantunan musik nostalgia yang mengalun menemani perjalanan Seokjin dan Namjoon ke bengkel. Suasana canggung masih awet tercipta. Namjoon sesekali melirik wanita di sebelahnya takut-takut dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. " _Hey Miss.._ "

"Seokjin, kau sudah tau namaku kapten Kim." potong Seokjin cepat.

"Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan kapten Kim. Panggil aku Namjoon." Balas lelaki itu tenang.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon sejenak, dan kembali melihat jalanan Seoul yang lumayan padat. Sebenarnya Seokjin menahan rasa kagumnya mati-matian melihat gaya berpakaian Namjoon yang menurutnya _super stylish_ dan membuat hatinya sedikit berdesir. Lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat tampan dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja berwana hitam dan celana chinos warna hitam dipadukan dengan _sneakers_ berwarna putih. Bentuk badannya sangat proporsional. Seokjin benar-benar bisa di buat salah tingkah sendiri hanya dengan melihat gaya berpakaian Namjoon. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang memakai gaun hitam ala perjamuan malam dengan model sabrina mengerucut tepat di atas belahan dadanya. Gaun yang dalam semalam telah bersih dan wangi, _terima kasih kepada Kim Namjoon._

"Seokjin, mau mampir ke kedai kopi sebentar? Kita belum sarapan dan mengemudi dalam keadaan perut kosong tidak baik untukku." Namjoon memutar stir kendalinya ke arah kanan dan membuat tubuh Seokjin sedikit terhuyung ke arah kiri menubruk lengan kanan Namjoon yang terlihat sangat kokoh.

Raut wajah Seokjin memerah, masalahnya Namjoon membelokkan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dan kepalanya terantuk ujung pundak Namjoon sedikit membuat nyeri. "Kau sengaja ya! Aish!" Seokjin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "Kau bisa menyetir tidak sih? Kalau tidak biar aku yang menggantikan." Lanjutnya ketus.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil melirik Seokjin yang sedang manyun. " _Sorry_ , aku tidak sengaja. Caraku mengemudi ya seperti ini, Seokjin. Maaf, apakah caraku membuatmu terluka?" Tangan kanan Namjoon terulur untuk menyentuh kepala wanita bersurai legam tersebut, namun dengan cekatan Seokjin menepisnya. "Fokus menyetir, aku tak apa."

"Kita sudah sampai." Namjoon menarik rem tangan. "Kau mau disini dan kubawakan pesananmu atau kita sarapan disini?"

Wanita itu berpikir sejenak, ia agak tidak percaya diri dengan gaun malamnya, salah kostum hanya untuk sarapan santai. "Apa kau meninggalkan coat atau jaket di bagasimu? Aku tidak percaya diri dengan baju seperti ini."

"Kenapa? kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu. Tidak perlu merasa kecil, Seokjin."

"Namjoon. Aku tidak percaya diri karena salah kostum, aku tidak merasa kecil. Tolong perhatikan perbendaharaan kata-katamu."

Alis Namjoon bertautan, terserah apa kata gadis ini. Yang penting sekarang dia sungguh merasa lapar. "Kau tunggu disini sebentar, jangan keluar. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Nam-"

Seruan nama Namjoon terpotong ketika secara tiba-tiba lelaki itu keluar mobil dengan tergesa. Seokjin merutuki nasibnya yang benar-benar sial. Kalau bukan karena _lelaki yang dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya itu_ , dia tidak mungkin mengalami ban bocor dan sampai terjebak bersama kapten Kim Namjoon yang menggairahkan.

Lima belas menit Seokjin menunggu kapten Kim kembali entah darimana. Wanita itu sesekali melirik jam yang berada di _dashboard_ mobil, sambil mengigiti bibirnya. Ia gugup dan bingung. Sampai akhinya seorang Kim Namjoon kembali membawa dua buah kantong belanjaan dengan label _Gucci_ dan _Dior_.

"Gantilah dengan ini, aku menunggumu di luar. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengintip" ucapnya sebelum Seokjin mengucapkan apa-apa dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Secepat kilat, Seokjin mengganti gaun malamnya dengan kemeja semi formal tak berlengan dan juga celana jeans _slim fit_ yang sedikit agak ketat. Kemudian ia keluar dan melihat penampilannya dari pantulan kaca mobil mewah Kim Namjoon. Gayanya sangat pas di padukan dengan _stiletto_ merah darah _Christian Louboutin_ miliknya.

Namjoon menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu mobil di tutup. Lelaki itu terperangah dengan wanita asing tersebut. Ternyata pakaian dan celana yang di belikannya sangat pas dengan tubuhnya, dan Seokjin terlihat sangat cantik juga elegan di saat yang bersamaan. Tanpa sadar, senyum merekah di sudut bibirnya. "Kau cantik." Pujinya kemudian.

Seokjin menoleh dan tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ukuran pakaianku, Namjoon?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Err, hanya menerka saja."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tapi sejujurnya celana ini agak sedikit sempit. Mungkin aku yang bertambah gemuk."

Alis Namjoon bertautan. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat sarapan dan ambil mobilmu.".

.

.

"Jadi, kau adalah pramugari _Emirates_?" Tanya Namjoon setelah mengantri dan duduk di tempat yang menurut mereka aman.

Seokjin mengangguk, mengunyah _sandwich octopus_ nya dengan perlahan dan menelannya. "Senior. Memangnya kenapa?"

Namjoon menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tidak.. hanya saja aku merasa pertemuan kita seperti takdir."

"Kau merayuku?" Seokjin memicingkan mata rubahnya. "Oh, Namjoon. Aku akan mengganti semuanya. Em maksudku yahh baju-baju ini."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil dalam gumaman mengunyahnya, jari telunjuknya yang terlihat kuat itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri guna menjawab pernyataan yang Seokjin lemparkan. "Tidak perlu, anggap saja itu hadiah." Jawabnya setelah menyeruput _Americano_ nya. "eum, Seokjin. Apa.. kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum sembari tertawa. "Kau benar-benar sedang merayuku. Dan ya, aku mempunyai kekasih. _That's why I am here._ "

"Bukan begitu, biasanya pekerjaan kita menuntut untuk tidak bisa memiliki orang spesial. Seperti kau contohnya, menjadi seorang pramugari tidaklah mudah. Ketika kau memutuskan untuk menikah, itu berarti kau harus melepaskan segala keatributan pramugarimu dan keluar dari maskapai kan? Berbeda dengan kami yang pilot, kalau menikah, ya menikah saja." Namjoon menautkan jarinya di bawah dagunya. "kalau kami para pilot tidak bisa menjalin hubungan lebih karena pekerjaan yang membutuhkan waktu ekstra, dengan kata lain jika mau berhubungan pun kau harus tahan dengan yang namanya hubungan jarak jauh. Dan tidak semua orang bisa menyanggupi tahan dengan hubungan seperti itu."

"Bahkan aku tidak punya niat untuk menikah, Namjoon. Aku dan kekasihku hanya sebatas yaa kekasih. Kami berdua tidak berkomitmen untuk menikah karena suatu hal."

"Kekasihmu… mandul?" ucap Namjoon asal.

Seokjin terkejut dan seketika tertawa lepas. "Tidak tidak. Hahaha dia tidak seperti itu. Haha aduh perutku, ya Tuhan.. dia tidak seperti itu Namjoon. Dia memiliki kualitas sperma yang sangat menagaggumkan! Aku pernah mengecek kesehatan kami di rumah sakit dan hasilnya sungguh membuatku tercengang. Bahkan dokter menyarankanku untuk cepat-cepat menikah dengan pria berkualitas sperma mengaggumkan sepertinya."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan merasa lucu ketika Seokjin mengucapkan semuanya secara terang-terangan. Dalam hatinya membatin, Seokjin sungguh terlihat cantik ketika tertawa. Dan siapapun kekasih dari seorang Kim Seokjin, Namjoon yakin dia pasti lelaki terpayah sedunia karena menyia-nyiakan seseorang seperti Seokjin.

* * *

Pagi itu, suasana di maskapai cukup ramai seperti biasa. Ada Jung Hoseok yang dengan menari-nari tidak jelas karena girl grup favoritenya tampil di televisi, ada Kim Myungsoo yang sedang menelpon kekasihnya, dan sangat terdengar jika dia sedang di marahi kekasihnya karena menelpon pagi-pagi. Dan ada juga pilot blasteran Amerika-korea yang sedang sibuk membaca buku berbahasa korea yang sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti, Christian chimchim.

Ruangan khusus pilot yang selalu ramai itu menjadi ruangan surga bagi para calon pramugari baru di maskapai. Banyak yang mencuri-curi pandang karena ketampanan pilot Korean Air sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Setiap salah satu dari sekian banyak pilot itu keluar hanya untuk membeli kopi atau kudapan siang, para calon pramugari yang sedang berlatih itu pasti menyempatkan untuk memberi salam 'modus' agar dapat perhatian. Karena memang jalan satu-satunya menuju _food court_ adalah melewati kelas calon pramugari tersebut.

Hoseok yang sedang asyik menari itu di kejutkan dengan sebuah pesan singkat dari ponselnya. Layarnya menampakan jika ia harus menyampaikan pesan kepada kapten Min Yoongi. Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia pamit dan segera menuju ke ruangan dimana tempat Yoongi berada.

Pintu berwarna hitam itu di ketuk oleh Hoseok, namun tidak menadapatkan jawaban sama sekali. Dengan inisiatif, Hoseok menelpon Kapten Min yang juga tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Dengan penuh kesabaran, ia mengetuk pintu itu lagi sambil membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak di kunci sambil mengucap "Kapten Min, aku masuk.." dan Hoseok hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan kedua orang di hadapannya. "Setidaknya kalian harus mengingat tempat dan waktu. Jangan ceroboh seperti ini."

.

.

.

Min Yoongi dan Kim Namjoon sedang berciuman mesra penuh gairah.

.

.

.

Tubekolosis chap 4

udahh saya mau kabur dulu XD pyong~


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung tengah bersiap di dalam kokpit bersama Kapten Jung yang sedang membaca buku panduan manual _boeing 747_ , pesawat komersil yang akan mereka bawa kali ini dalam perjalan ke Indonesia. Keduanya terlihat sangat serius sampai sebuah bunyi disertai menyalanya lampu hijau menyadarkan mereka dari keheningannya.

" _Flight Attendant, door closed, arm slide and report."_ ucap Hoseok pada awak kabin yang menguhubunginya lewat telepon.

" _All passanger ready Captain, Door closed, slide armed and crosscheck. Ready for take off."_

Jung Hoseok menghentikan membacanya dan menekan tombol penghubung. "Oke, _take off_ lima menit lagi."

Taehyung menekan tombol _off_ , dan menekan-nekan tombol lainnya untuk segera melakukan penerbangan. Di belakangnya ada kapten Kim Myungsoo selaku pilot pengganti.

 _"Hey dude, are you okay?_ " tanya Hoseok ketika sudut matanya melihat raut wajah Taehyung sedikit berbeda. "Kalau kau sakit, aku bisa menggantikanmu, Tae." Myungsoo menawarkan diri ketika telah bersiap mengenakan _seat bealt._ Taehyung tersenyum kepada kedua kaptennya, senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan menurut Hoseok. " _I'm okay._ " Ucapnya sebelum menekan tombol penghubung antara kokpit dan kabin. " _Crotch watch._ *"

 _ **(Crotch watch: Ini adalah perintah kepada awak untuk menelusuri kabin dan mengecek apakah semua penumpang sudah menggunakan sabuk pengaman.)**_

" _All cleared, sir."_

 _"Roger."_

Suara mesin pesawat berdengung, Hoseok dan Taehyung mulai menjalankan pesawat boeing 747 menuju arah selatan. Hoseok mulai melaporkan rute dan arah penerbangan kepada ATC setempat, kemudian Taehyung menoleh ketika mengetahui jika _gate_ tempat mereka lepas landas ternyata salah.

"Katanya 18, kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung bingung. Hoseok mengonfirmasi kembali kepada ATC untuk mempertanyakan _gate_ berapa yang harus ia gunakan. Taehyung yang mendengar percakapan antara Hoseok dan ATC itu kemudian mengangguk mengerti jika mereka salah dengar, mereka memang menggunakan _gate_ 18 tetapi setelah _**British Airlines**_ lepas landas.

Lima menit kemudian sebuah pesawat besar dengan warna putih dan tulisan senada dengan warna bendera kebangsaannya lewat dan bersiap untuk lepas landas. _"Get ready, Tae. After that Brisitsh Airlines Airbus, I'll confirm to the ATC and we're take off."_ Ucap Hoseok dan di jawab Taehyung dengan anggukan. " _and 10 minutes after that, we are really need to talk._ "

Alis Taehyung mengkerut. " _About?"_

" _You."_ Ucap Hoseok final sebelum menekan pedal dan menarik kemudi untuk menerbangkan pesawatnya.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan siangnya dengan Ahreum, akibat paksaan Taehyung, Jungkook mau tidak mau menetap di apartemen mewah milik Taehyung untuk beberapa pekan kedepan. Taehyung adalah tipe dominan yang sedikit posesif. Dulu, ketika Ahreum belum lahir, Jungkook sering sekali merasa risih dengan perlakuan Taehyung yang menurutnya terlalu mengekang. Bahkan Jungkook harus merelakan pekerjaannya demi seorang Kim Taehyung yang posesif, padahal di tempat Jungkook bekerja, wanita itu memegang posisi yang lumayan vital. Bahkan sang bos memohon kepada Jungkook agar bertahan dan akan memberikan gaji yang sesuai dengan Jungkook mau, namun Jungkook tetap menolak untuk bekerja di kantor setiap hari. Jungkook menawarkan jika pekerjaannya di kerjakan di rumah saja dan akan di kirimkan lewat _email_ setiap harinya.

" _Eomma_." Panggil Ahreum pelan.

"Ya sayang. Habiskan makanmu dulu baru berbicara. Kau ini mirip sekali dengan ayahmu yang suka sekali berbicara ketika makan." Jungkook menasehati anaknya sambil mengelus surai hitam lembut bau stroberi kesukaan Ahreum.

"Kita tidak kembali ke rumah? Apa itu berarti kita akan tinggal disini selamanya dengan _appa_?"

Jungkook meneguk segelas air putih sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putrinya. "Kau senang disini atau di rumah?"

"Disini! Karena kita tinggal dengan _appa_." Jawabnya riang. "Aku sangat ingin _appa_ mengantar dan menjemputku ke sekolah seperti _appa_ lainnya." Wajahnya mendadak sendu, rambut legamnya ikut terjatuh menunduk menutupi kepalanya.

Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, jika saja memberi tahu Ahreum bila dia bukanlah ibu kandungnya dan hubungannya dengan Taehyung belum resmi, dengan mudah. Pasti Ahreum akan mendapatkan hak-nya sebagai seorang anak yang bisa menuntut apa saja kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Walaupun begitu, Jungkook sudah sangat sayang kepada gadis kecil di hadapannya. Terlau cinta malah. Jungkook berharap ia bisa mendapat hak asuh jika problematika antara ibu kandung Ahreum dengan keluarga Taehyung berakhir. Jungkook juga akan berjanji jika ia benar-benar akan mengurus Ahreum dengan seluruh kasih sayangnya selayaknya seorang ibu kandung. Dan juga mengizinkan ibu kandung Ahreum menjenguknya setiap kali ibunya itu merasa rindu. Jungkook bisa pastikan itu.

"Ahreum _ie_ mengerti pekerjaan _appa_ kan?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengenadahkan dagu anaknya tersebut. Gadis kecil itu pun mengangguk lemah. "maka dari itu, Ahreum harus bisa menerimanya. Lagi pula jika _appa_ sedang libur, pasti Ahreum _ie_ di antar ke sekolah oleh appa kan?"

"Iya! Dan banyak _ahjumma-ahjumma_ genit yang melirik-lirik _appa_! aku tidak suka itu!"

Jungkook tertawa melihat anaknya berseru sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut. "nah itu resikonya jika Ahreum _ie_ di antar _appa_ setiap hari kesekolah. Pasti banyak _ahjumma-ahjumma_ genit yang menggoda _appa_. Itu karena _appa_ Ahreumi sangat tampan dan keren!"

" _Eomma_ , tidak bisakah _appa_ menjadi jelek dan biasa saja?"

Pertanyaan Ahreum yang kelewat polos membuat Jungkook tersedak air putihnya. "Kenapa begitu, sayang? Memangnya Ahreum _ie_ tidak suka mempunyai _appa_ yang keren dan tampan?"

Bibir Ahreum mengerucut lucu, ia meletakkan gelas yang baru saja ia habiskan isinya setelah selesai dengan kudapanya. "Bukannya tidak suka, tapi _appa_ jadi banyak yang suka. _Appa_ cuma milik aku dan _eomma_."

Jungkook tersenyum mengelus surai arang anaknya, ia sangat mengerti perasaan anaknya yang memiliki ayah yang kelewat keren. Apa yang Ahreum rasakan adalah perasaan yang sama ketika dulu Jungkook dan Taehyung baru saja berkencan. Banyak mata yang memandang Jungkook sinis, namun begitu manis kearah Taehyung. Hal yang membuat Jungkook tidak habis pikir adalah, sifat masa bodoh Taehyung terhadap berpasang-pasang mata yang memperhatikannya itu yang membuat Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Bisa-bisanya _alien_ itu bersikap santai, sedangkan dirinya mati-matian menahan kesal dan sedih secara bersamaan? Bahkan sayup-sayup, Jungkook mendengar cibiran dari beberapa perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka secara terang-terangan. Menganggap Jungkook sebagai wanita simpanan bahkan jalang dari seseorang kelewat tampan.

.

.

.

Jimin masih ingin bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya jika saja perutnya tidak berbunyi minta diisi. Ia meminta izin untuk tidak masuk hari ini karena ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kapten Min _menyebalkan_ Yoongi karena masih menanggung malu. Tetapi Sungjong meyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah Kapten itu agar ia bisa segera memroses kesepakatan kerja selanjutnya dari kedua pihak maskapai.

"Argh aku malas keluar tapi aku ingin sushi." Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Apa pesan saja ya? Argh tapi nanti kalau aku pesan, pesanannya bikin malu.." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "ahh baiklah, aku akan keluar saja."

Sesampainya di restoran Jepang langganannya, Jimin mengambil kursi paling pojok dekat pintu keluar sushi yang berputar. Alasannya supaya tidak banyak orang melihat dia makan dan juga pasti setiap sushi yang keluar baru saja di buat oleh sang koki.

"Ck, kau sudah menghabiskan hampir 100 ribu won hanya untuk memakan sushi? Gila."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi jalannya acara makan siang yang sangat terlambat seorang Park Jimin. Wanita itu menoleh dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan, mendapati kapten Min yang sungguh memesona dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan lengan di gulung sebatas siku sambil bersedekap melihatnya angkuh. Jimin merasa terciduk, ia meletakan piring berisi satu sushi yang telah ia makan kembali ke dalam rel pemutar makanan dan bersiap untuk kabur. "Kalau makanan sudah di ambil apalagi di makan, jangan di kembalikan. Itu tidak sopan nona Park." Ucap kapten Min sambil duduk di sebelah Jimin dan memakan sisa sushi yang tadi Jimin letakan kembali.

Jimin meneruskan kunyahannya yg tertunda dan meneguk segelas ocha hangat itu agak kasar. "Ba-bagaimana a-anda bisa disini?"

Yoongi menjawab santai. "Karena aku lapar."

"Ma-maksudku, bagaimana bisa kebetulan begini?" Jimin mulai gelagapan.

"Mm, mungkin takdir?" jawab kapten Min asal.

Jimin mendengus dan mendecih mendengar jawaban konyol kapten Min yang sembarangan. Takdir katanya? Tau apa tentang takdir kalau hidup saja masih bergantung pada keputusan langit.

Keduanya hening. Yoongi masih memakan sushi pilihannya sedangkan Jimin hanya mengamati kapten di sebelahnya sambil sesekali meneguk sisa ocha hangatnya yang sudah dingin. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kalau kau masih mau makan, ambil saja. Aku traktir."

Jimim menggeleng, rambutnya yang di kuncir ekor kuda itu ikut bergoyang seiring kepalanya yang bergerak. "Aku kenyang." Jawabnya singkat.

Yoongi melirik wanita disebelahnya, ada sunggingan senyum kecil melihat tumpukan piring yang Jimin tinggalkan untuk di bayar. "Jelas saja, sepuluh piring biru, tiga piring oranye dan empat piring putih. Kalau kau masih bilang lapar, aku meragukanmu sebagai wanita."

"Ish." Jimin mendorong pundak Yoongi kesal. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum geli sambil tetap menyantap makanannya.

Sejak kapan mereka berdua menjadi akrab seperti ini? Bukannya tadi Jimin enggan masuk kerja karena malu bertemu dengan kapten Min yang malah sekarang ada di sebelahnya? Tapi juga Yoongi merasa santai-santai saja di perlakukan begitu oleh Jimin. Malah ia sedikit menikmatinya karena seperti tidak ada kasta di antara mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang akan ku ajukan padamu, kapten." Jimin memulai percakapan.

"Jangan panggil aku kapten jika diluar pesawat. Aku tidak suka."

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku nona Park jika bukan di kantor."

Mereka berdua beradu pandang, namun sesaat kemudian keduanya tersenyum sebagai ' _deal'_ yang kasat mata.

"Jika pertanyaanmu berhubungam dengan pekerjaan, kita bicarakan di rumah saja. Kalau masalah lain, yah.. silakan saja."

Alis Jimin bertautan. "Masalah lain?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya seperti kau ingin mengeluarkan keluh kesahmu dan butuh teman pendengar yang baik, misalnya."

"Ohh, tidak. Ya ini masalah kontrak kerjamu." Jimin menghela napas, meneguk habis ocha nya dan segera berdiri untuk membayar. Namun pergelangan tangan Jimin di tahan oleh Yoongi. "Aku saja yang bayar, tapi temani aku duduk dulu disini sebentar. Aku juga sudah selesai."

"Kau akan bangkrut, lebih baik jangan." Jimin menolak.

Yoongi diam, tapi tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna hitam legam yang terbuat dari bahan yang tidak biasa digunakan pada kartu kredit-kartu kredit umumnya. Bahan titanium.

Jimin sedikit mendecih, kepalanya ia tumpukan pada tangan kanannya dan memandang Yoongi yang dengan santai membayar semua makanan yang ia dan lelaki dihadapannya tadi. "Tau begitu aku akan bungkus untuk di bawa pulang." Jimin becanda. Tetapi tidak dengan kilat mata Yoongi yang serius.

"Pesan sebelum kita keluar dari sini." Yoongi menahan gerak tangannya pda kasir untuk menunggu kalau-kalau Jimin ingin membungkus makanan.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo pulang." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah santai keluar restoran menuju parkiran.

Jimin menunggu Yoongi selesai melakukan transaksi pembayaran di luar pintu masuk restoran. Padahal ini masih bulan oktober, kenapa anginnya bisa berhembus sedingin ini? Ia merapatkan jaketnya sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya untuk mendapat kehangatan.

"Kau naik apa?" Yoongi memakai _coat_ nya saat setelah selesai dengan urusan pembayaran dan menanyakan Jimin.

"Eum, aku.. jalan kaki." Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tunggu disini, aku ambil mobil dulu."

"Tunggu!" Yoongi menoleh. "Me-memang kau mau kemana?"

"Kau mau kemana memang?"

Jimin menautkan alisnya bingung. Dia yang bertanya duluan kan? Kenapa si kapten pucat itu bertanya balik padanya? "Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Kau sakit?" Jimin menggeleng, ia hanya butuh sedikit penyegaran pada kepalanya yang terasa berat. "Lebih baik menghangatkan diri di rumah. Ayo." Yoongi menggenggam jemari mungil Jimin dan menuntunnya sampai ke mobilnya. "Ck, tangan dingin begini kau masih ingin jalan-jalan." Gerutuan Yoongi tanpa sadar membuat lengkungan manis terpatri di bibir Jimin.

Sesampainya di parkiran, mata Jimin terpesona. Mobil berwarna putih susu itu jelas ia kenali sekali. Mobil yang dia idam-idamkan. Sebenarnya bisa _sih_ Jimin membelinya, namun untuk perawatannya Jimin tidak mampu. Sangat mahal dan sulit. Mungkin di Korea yang memiliki mobil ini hanya si kapten pucat saja.

"Wow." Jimin terperangah. " _Tesla P100D."_ Wanita itu mengelus permukaan mobil putih tersebut penuh kekaguman.

Yoongi tak kalah terkejut, ia kira hanya segelintir orang yang mengenali jenis mobilnya. Namun nyatanya Jimin, yang notabene seorang wanita biasa bisa mengenali mobilnya tersebut bahkan sampai ke jenis modelnya. "Kau tau? Kukira kau hanya wanita manja yang hidup mewah dengan gaya khas sosialita." Yoongi membuka pintunya dan masuk ke kursi kemudi.

Jimin mendecih kesal, inginnya ia menghantam kepala kapten Min tersebut pada _bumper_ mobil _Tesla_ nya. Tapi sayang.. sayang-sayang mobilnya dibandingan nyawa seorang Min Yoongi. "Ingin aku yang mengemudi? Kau meremehkanku sekali, kapten Min."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum remeh dan menekan-nekan layar LCD 10 inch yang terpampang di tengah mobil. _"Door closed, seat belt and report."_ Ucap Yoongi.

Jimin menganga, ini seri _P_ belum ada teknologi _autopilot_ nya, dan Yoongi mengajak untuk melakukan simulasi _autopilot_ bersamanya? Ia mendengus. _"Sorry, Captain but this type doesn't have an autopilot technology."_ Yoongi membuat mimik untuk _ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan_ pada Jimin. _"Geez, fine! Only passanger ready Captain, Door closed, seat belt and crosscheck. Ready for go home. Immediately."_

Yoongi tersenyum. " _Roger."_ Dan ia mulai menekan pedal untuk melajukan mobilnya.

.

Park Jimin berada di apartemen Min Yoongi.

Adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil jika tidak ada sesuatu yang mendesak. Yoongi dengan cuma-cuma menawarkan Jimin untuk mampir ke apartemennya hanya sekedar memberikan segelas jahe hangat resep ibunya yang dipelajari sedari kecil. Awalnya Jimin menolak, _toh_ apartemen mereka bersebelahan. Jika Yoongi ingin memberikan segelas jahe hangat, ia bisa mengetuk pintu apartemen Jimin atau meletakannya di depan pintu. Ahh, kalau perlu sebuah nampan berisi jahe hangat serta roti bakar dan juga setangkai mawar merah boleh juga. Pikir Jimin melantur.

Tapi hati Jimin nampak berat untuk menolak permintaan sang kapten walau hanya sedekar mampir. Sejujurnya Jimin masih malu, tetapi sekarang sudah masa bodoh. Toh Yoongi juga tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Ini, minumlah. Resepnya dibuat khusus oleh ibuku." Yoongi menyerahkan sebuah gelas berwarna hitam dengan gambar mata beruang dan pipi merah yang terlihat terkejut.

 _"Silly."_ Ucap Jimin ketika melihat gelasnya.

Yoongi menoleh. _"What?"_

 _"Nope."_ Jawab Jimin cepat sambil menyeruput jahenya. "Ahh ini nikmat sekali. Bisa kau berikan resepnya padaku?" Ke sepuluh jemari Jimin melingkar pada gelas tersebut untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Berani bayar berapa untuk sebuah resep yang tidak mungkin kau temui di internet?" Yoongi merebahkan diri di sofanya nyaman. Masih dengan stelan kemeja dan celana bahannya yang nampak pas sekali di tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu gemuk.

"Pelit sekali." Jimin meneguk satu tegukan. "Harusnya kau memberikan ilmu itu secara cuma-cuma agar kelak berguna untuk semua." Ia meletakan gelasnya di meja kaca berhiaskan pasir putih di dalam kaca tersebut.

"Pasti akan ada satu orang yang akan mengetahuinya kelak." Yoongi menyilangkan kakinya dan menyalakan televisi dengan volume kecil. "Jadi, apa yang Sungjong katakan?"

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya, ia lupa jika maksud kedatangannya kesini untuk menanyakan perihal kontrak kerja kapten Min. "Oh iya. Sungjong _eonni_ meminta kau segera menandatangani kontraknya. Hanya itu kok."

Yoongi hening sejenak. Kemudian lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dalam hening, dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah map berwarna hitam agak tebal untuk di berikan pada Jimin.

Jimin bingung, antara penasaran dan bersikap untuk acuh itu sulit sekali. Ia hanya menerima map itu dan meletakannya di pangkuannya.

"Semuanya sudah ada disitu, bilang pada Sungjong kalau dia tidak perlu menerorku lagi dengan _email-email_ sialan itu." Ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

Jimin mencoba untuk membuka satu persatu berkas yang ada di pangkuannya. Ada beberapa berkas yang Jimin tidak mengerti karena bahasa yang digunakan bukan bahasa Inggris maupun Korea. Jimin jadi penasaran, ada lambang maskapai lain juga yang menghiasi lembaran-lembaran kertas berkas milik Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya melirik Jimin yang sedang serius membaca berkas-berkas tersebut dengan mimik yang begitu lucu menurutnya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, alisnya bertautan, dagunya juga ikut memperlihatkan _double chin_ yang membuat dirinya tersenyum gemas. "Kau tidak penasaran?" tanya Yoongi membuyarkan konsentrasi Jimin.

"Eoh. Ya sebenarnya penasaran, tapi aku tidak berhak mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan para kapten kata Sungjong _eonni._ Karena aku bukan pegawai tetap. Aku hanya orang pengganti."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Memang berkas-berkas itu harusnya tersimpan secara rahasia, tetapi karena Sungjong sedang cuti hamil maka dari itu, mau tidak mau harus ada seseorang pengganti yang bisa dipercaya. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Jimin bertanya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil mengganti-ganti _channel_ tv yang kurang menarik perhatiannya.

"Dubai, _Emirates_ , dan Korean Air. Ada apa dengan semua itu?"

Yoongi menghela napas panjang sebelum mematikan televisi dan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Lirikan matanya was-was, namun terlihat sendu secara bersamaan. "Aku, dulu seorang gay, Jimin." Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi benar-benar di luar dugaan. Membuat mata minimalis Jimin melotot sempurna. "Aku adalah pilot _Emirates_ sebelum bergabung dengan Korean Air. Aku sekolah penerbangan di Jerman dan setelah lulus, aku melamar pekerjaraan di maskapai tersebut." Lelaki itu menghela napas. "Dulu aku punya kekasih lelaki, dia juga pilot. Namun dia meninggal karena kecelakaan setelah melewati kepulan abu vulkanik dari sebuah gunung yang sedang aktif sekali. Kau tahu bagaimana rupa abu vulkanik bukan?" Jimin mengangguk. Mesin pesawat akan hancur karena abu vulkanik berbentuk seperti kristal kaca yang amat kecil. Bahkan mesin pesawat bisa mati mendadak karena abu vulkanik tersebut mengikis lapisan mesin dan membuatnya _over heat_ sehingga mesin mati. "Yaa begitulah, bahkan sampai sekarang jasadnya belum ditemukan."

"Aku turut berduka cita." Jimin mencoba iba. Di genggamnya jemari Yoongi untuk memberikan kekuatan.

"Waktu itu, aku sampai hampir gila dan stres memikirkannya. Sampai aku mengambil cuti beberapa minggu untuk memulihkan keadaan hatiku dan melupakan kasusnya." Yoongi memberi jeda pada ceritanya, ia mengambil segelas air putih untuk melegakan tenggorokannya dan meneruskan kembali cerita pribadinya yang jarang sekali diketahui orang. "Ketika aku kembali dari cuti panjangku, aku di kejutkan dengan sebuah surat dari maskapai yang menyatakan jika aku dipecat dari maskapai. Aku tidak terima dan menghampiri ruangan kepala, di sana aku di berikan pilihan. Keluar dari _Emirates_ atau di skors kembali ke Korea dan bekerja untuk Korean Air dengan bayaran hanya 50% selama sepuluh tahun."

"Makanya kau sangat fasih berbahasa Arab dan Jerman." Jimin menginterupsi.

"Bukan itu poinnya." Yoongi melepas satu kancingnya lagi untuk menyamankan diri.

"Aku mengerti, kau tetap ingin menjadi pilot dan rela dibayar murah demi dedikasimu yang sungguh tinggi." Jimin meneguk lagi jahe yang mulai mendingin. "atau.. itu yang membuatmu terlihat angkuh, galak, sombong dan tidak berkeprimanusiaan?"

"Bukan Jimin, eum terima kasih untuk berbicara jujur. Tapi bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku di pecat karena aku seorang gay. Dan kau tahu walaupun Dubai bukan negara Islam, tetapi petinggi dan condong pemerintahannya mengarah pada hukum Islam? Dan apa kau tau apa hukuman yang mereka tegakkan bagi kaum gay sepertiku?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Mati. Jimin." Ucap Yoongi datar.

Jimin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dan terkejut memikirkan hukuman tersebut.

"Namun karena aku berkebangsaan Korea, aku diberikan keringanan pilihan seperti itu."

"Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana mereka bisa tau kalau kau adalah seorang gay? Bahkan maskapai seharusnya tidak ikut campur dalam masalah percintaan pegawainya."

" _Black box._ Kotak hitam pesawat yang di terbangkan kekasihku ditemukan, dan setelah di buka, di akhir rekaman dia mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku seumur hidupnya."

"Ya Tuhan." Jimin berseru tak percaya. "Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu, maafkan aku."

"Mungkin setelah aku kembali ke Dubai, aku akan menerima surat deportasi dan penurunan pangkat menjadi _first officer_ atau aku hanya akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk menjadi pilot penyiram kebakaran hutan ataupun pembuat hujan buatan."

"Kau menyerah?"

"Bukan, aku tidak menyerah. Hanya berpikir realistis dan menerima kenyataan yang ada."

Jimin mengigit bibirnya sedikit kencang, ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika kapten yang selama ini terkenal angkuh itu menyimpan rahasia besar yang benar-benar memilukan. Yoongi bukanlah kapten angkuh, ia hanya rapuh.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Jimin hati-hati.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang sambil merebahkan punggungnya semakin kedalam sofa. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya, keningnya yang mulus terlihat dan membuat jantung Jimin sedikit berdetak lebih kencang karenanya. Jidat kapten Min sungguh seksi.

"Aku? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Maksudku, apa kau masih sama seperti yang dulu? Karena tadi kau bilang kau seorang 'mantan gay'. Maaf kalau membuatmu sedikit tersinggung."

"Yah, kupikir aku masih menyukai sesama jenisku." Jawab Yoongi. Batin Jimin mencelos, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas hingga membuatnya pusing. "Sampai kemarin aku meminta bantuan pada Namjoon untuk membuktikan apakah aku masih menyukai sesama jenisku atau tidak. Karena sejujurnya, aku malah membenci diriku yang itu setelah kehilangannya."

"Membenci dirimu sendiri karena gay?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Oh ya, dan terus bagaimana?" Jimin mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya. Desiran halus yang membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri itu perlahan datang.

"Ya aku berciuman dengan Namjoon, aku mencoba menikmatinya. Tetapi tidak bisa." Ucap Yoongi santai. "Sampai Hoseok memergokiku berciuman, haha itu lucu sekali. Aku bilang padanya jika aku baru saja kalah taruhan. Dan taruhannya adalah mencium bibir Namjoon yang tebal itu."

"Cukup. Cukup kapten Min." Jimin berdiri sedikit terhuyung. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang, ia butuh tidur.

 _"Jimin, are you okay?"_ Yoongi mencoba menahan tubuh Jimin yang semakin oleng. Bibir Jimin memucat, matanya hampir terpejam, badannya pun tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Jimin pingsan dalam pelukan Min Yoongi.

.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Hoseok meneguk _fruit punch_ nya ketika mereka sampai di Bali. Mereka berdua ditambah Myungsoo tidak langsung kembali ke Korea karena ada jatah berlibur selama 3 hari dari maskapai.

"Aku? Aku sedang dilanda banyak masalah. Hanya itu. Maaf _hyung_ , membuat performaku tidak bagus." Taehyung membetulkan posisi kacamata hitamnya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu. Tapi.. hooaam.. nanti saja ya? Aku mengantuk, nanti malam kalau mau kita bisa berbicara" Hoseok turun dari kursi dan hendak meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di bar.

Jemari Taehyung menyalakan ponsel pintarnya. Jam dua siang di Bali, itu berarti di Seoul pukul tiga siang. Ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang saat ini memenuhi pikirannya. "Halo, ayah."

 _"Halo. Ya nak, ada apa?"_

"Bagaimana dengan permintaanku kemarin? Apa ayah sudah memutuskan?" Taehyung meraup wajahnya gelisah.

 _"Taehyung."_ Panggil ayahnya pelan. Di seberang sana Taehyungpun bisa mendengar sebuah helaan napas panjang yang keluar dar mulut sang ayah. _"Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai ibu kandung Ahreum datang. Setelahnya, kau bisa memutuskan sendiri bagaimana nasib keluarga kecilmu."_

Taehyung hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

 _ **Hayoloh Jimin kenapa? Taehyung juga kenapa? Semuanya kenapa? Saya kenapa? _(:3**_ **」** _ **z)_**_

 _ **Akhirnya.. setelah mendem, ini cerita lanjut juga.**_  
 _ **POKOKNYA YANG NYURUH UPDATE SAMPE GAK VOMENT AKU DOAIN PADA MASUK SURGA! AKU DOAIN PADA JADI ORANG SUKSES! _(:3**_ **」** _ **z)_**_  
 _ **Udah itu aja.. hikss ('°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Eh enggak, dikit lagi..**_  
 _ **Masalah mesin pesawat mati gara2 abu vulkanik itu memang benar adanya. Dulu, almarhum om saya yang pilot pernah bilang "kalo dari atas pesawat ngeliat gunung merapi erupsi gitu cantik banget dek, beneran deh. Waktu aku lewatin bener2 cantik banget, tapi pas landing terus lihat mesinnya.. ya Allah, itu mesin kaya di garuk pake piso. Padahal aku ga ngelewatin kepulan asapnya, aku muterin doang."**_  
 _ **Yah kira2 begitulah almarhum om saya bilang. Ehe.**_  
 _ **Jadi saya ga sembarangan nulis masalah aviasi gaes :")**_

 _ **Lalu, masalah hukum di Dubai. Iya, setau saya dubai dan ada satu lagi negara yang termasuk UEA yang tidak menganut negara Islam. Saya lupa :(**_  
 _ **Saya bikin ceritanya agak di lebayin pake hukum mati segala. Padahal mah gatau :( homina homina :(**_

 _ **Iyaudah, cukup sekian cuapannya :")**_

 _ **Kalau ada yang mau tjurhat sama mbak Sky boleh kok, send pm aja yawch ;")**_

 _ **Salam Ketjup Manja**_  
 _ **.Skybaby.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Namjoon bangun lebih awal, ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sedikit lelah namun ia sungguh bahagia. Di pelukannya ada seorang Kim Seokjin yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia mengelus surai kecoklatan wanita itu dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Mereka menghabiskan malam berdua dengan bercinta di apartemen kapten Kim.

Seokjin yang memulainya, ia mengatakan jika ia bersedia untuk menjadi _fuck buddy_ seorang Kim Namjoon. Walaupun ia telah memiliki kekasih, ia tidak peduli karena kekasihnya pun pasti sangat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Awalnya Namjoon terkejut dan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan frontal wanita di hadapannya. Namjoon pantang sekali bercinta dengan orang asing apalagi sudah memiliki kekasih. Namjoon tidak ingin terlibat dalam permasalahan cinta yang rumit.

Tetapi, yang namanya singa.. sekalipun jinak pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa membangunkan sisi liarnya.

Dan Kim Seokjin berhasil melakukannya pada Namjoon.

 _"Good morning._ " Ucap Namjoon sambil membawa nampan berisi cokelat hangat dan sebuah _sandwich_ isi tuna kalengan.

Seokjin menoleh sayu, pipinya sedikit memerah dan rambut-rambutnya menempel di sekitar wajah. Ia melihat Namjoon datang tanpa mengenakan atasan, dan badan yang sedikit kecoklatan itu terlihat sangat seksi. "Eurgh, selamat pagi kapten Kim." Jawab Seokjin serak.

Namjoon duduk dipinggir ranjang dan membantu Seokjin menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menempel pada wajahnya. Wanita itu mendongak dan duduk untuk menikmati sarapan yang di sediakan Namjoon di atas ranjang. "Kapan kau bangun?" tanya Seokjin sambil menahan selimut agar tidak turun kebawah.

"Setengah jam yang lalu." Jawab Namjoon tenang, ia menyeruput kopi hitam buatannya sendiri tadi.

"Ohh." Jawab Seokjin singkat. "Eum, maaf Namjoon. Tapi aku tidak terbiasa sarapan sebelum membersihkan diri. Jadi, bisa kusimpan sarapan ini untuk nanti? Setidaknya setelah aku mencuci mukaku dan sikat gigi." Namjoon mengangguk, dipindahkannya nampan tersebut ke nakas sebelahnya. "Oh iya, bisa ku pinjam bajumu?"

"Ada di lemari, kaosnya ada di sebelah kiri." Namjoon menunjuk lemari putih yang hampir menutupi salah satu sisi dinding miliknya. "Kalau kemeja, ada di pojok sebelah kirinya."

"Eoh, oke." Jawab Seokjin sambil bangun untuk mengambil selembar kaos yang nyaman.

"Ku tunggu diluar." Namjoon mengangkat nampan dan membiarkan wanita itu membersihkan dirinya serta memberikan privasi untuk bersolek.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya Seokjin keluar kamar dengan penampilan yang lebih segar, rambutnya di gelung asal, ia memakai kaos Namjoon berwarna _mint._ "Kaos ini.. tak apa ku pakai, kan?" seokjin duduk di depan Namjoon.

"Santai saja, aku bujang yang tidak memiliki kekasih." Jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Susunya sudah dingin, jadi kuminum dulu saja. Kau mau ku buatkan yang baru?"

"Tidak perlu, akan ku buat sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar tinggal sendiri?" Seokjin duduk di seberang.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat. Tidak ada yang tinggal selain ku disini. Ada apa? Apa kau berencana untuk tinggal bersamaku?" Namjoon menyeruput lagi kopi di gelasnya yang kedua. Menunggu Seokjin selesai mandi membuatnya harus meneguk kafein lebih banyak dari biasanya di pagi hari.

"Kau tidak memintaku."

"Aku memintanya sekarang."

Ucapan Namjoon membuat Seokjin menghentikan kegiatannya memotong sepotong _sandwich._ Wanita itu menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan alis bertaut kebingungan. Ia meletakan pisau serta garpu yang telah tertusuk sepotong roti itu dengan tenang dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menelisik kedalam bola mata Namjoon dengan seksama. Apakah dia baru saja terbentur atau terhantam benda keras sehingga bisa mengatakan hal demikian mengejutkan.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan mencium bibir tebal Namjoon untuk beberapa detik. "Nanti. Bila saatnya telah tiba." Ucapnya kembali ke posisi semula.

Namjoon mau tidak mau jadi ikut tersenyum. Seokjin memang bukan wanita pertama yang membuat hatinya bergetar, tetapi.. nampaknya, Seokjin adalah wanita pertama yang membuatnya bisa merasakan bahagia dan tersenyum sepanjang hari. Seokjin adalah wanita pertama yang membuat Namjoon merasa nyaman dan terus terkejut dengan sikapnya yang di luar dugaan.

"Seokjin." Panggil Namjoon sembari menopangkan dagunya. "Aku ada jadwal terbang setelah makan siang nanti, kau mau tetap disini atau kembali ke apartemenmu?"

Seokjin yang sedang makan dengan gaya super anggun itu melirik sambil tetap mengunyah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon yang sedang memperhatikannya. Kakinya disilangkan, badan tegap, dan cara memegang pisau dan garpu pun sangat tertata rapi. Bahkan Namjoon sama sekali tidak mendengar kunyahan rakus dari mulut wanita di hadapannya, ia mengunyah dalam keadaan mulut tertutup dan menatap lawan bicaranya seolah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar. "Kembali ke apartemen." Jawab Seokjin setelah menelan kunyahannya dan meneguk air dari gelas bening di hadapannya.

Namjoon hanya bisa memuja wanita itu dalam hati. Seokjin benar-benar membuatnya terpesona hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu, dan membuatnya jatuh cinta dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam. "Kau mengikuti kelas kepribadian?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

Seokjin menggeleng, dan Namjoon mengerti jika wanita itu butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan makanannya baru bisa menjawab pertanyaannya yang terkesan basa basi. "Semua calon pramugari dan pramugara mendapat kelas kepribadian dan kecantikan. Aku seperti ini karena memang didikan mamaku untuk menjadi orang yang anggun. Keluarga kami terdidik untuk sopan dan segan." Namjoon mengangguk mengerti. "Apa.. aku terlihat, sombong.. Namjoon?" Seokjin membawa piring kotor serta gelas kosong kedalam mesin cuci otomatis milik kapten Kim.

"Tidak. Kau berhasil menjadi apa yang ibumu inginkan. Kau sangat anggun dan cantik. Jujur saja, aku terpesona."

"Banyak orang yang enggan mendekatiku karena sikapku ini dianggap sombong dan sebagainya, terkadang aku merasa sedih. Aku hanya ingin membantu sesama dengan caraku sendiri, tetapi mereka melihat dari sisi yang salah. Mereka menganggap aku orang kaya yang sombong, dan itu berdampak pada cerita cintaku. Sekarang aku mau bertanya padamu. Menurutmu, aku orang yang bagaimana? Selain tinggiku yang memang sedikit di atas rata-rata wanita Asia dan terlepas dari pekerjaan dan juga latar belakang keluargaku."

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya bimbang. Ia belum mengenal Seokjin sejauh itu, tapi mengapa Seokjin mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang seolah mereka sudah mengenal sangat lama? Jadi, apa yang harus Namjoon jawab?

"Eum, cantik?" jawabnya asal.

Seokjin melengos. "Sudah kuduga. Mereka hanya menilaiku dari tampang." Ujarnya sedih.

"Hei hei, Seokjin." Namjoon menahan pundak wanita itu saat hendak masuk ke dalam kamar. Seokjin berniat mengganti kaos Namjoon dengan pakaiannya sendiri dan pamit untuk kembali ke apartemennya. "Dengar. Cantik itu bukan wajah." Namjoon menangkup wajah Seokjin. "Cantik itu terdiri dari beberapa hal." Seokjin melepas tangkupan jemari Namjoon dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya agak sedikit malas. "Dengarkan aku. Cantik itu terdiri dari ini," telunjuk Namjoon menekan lembut tepat di bagian dada Seokjin. "Ini," menangkup wajahnya lagi. "dan ini." Kali ini mengecup bibirnya dalam.

Seokjin terkejut hingga menahan diri untuk tidak membalas kecupan Namjoon lebih dalam lagi. Bisa-bisa ia tidak kembali ke apartemen dan Namjoon tidak jadi terbang karena terlalu asyik mendecitkan ranjang kapten Kim lagi.

"Kau tau, Namjoon. Hanya kau dan kekasihku yang melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda. Terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Ada perasaan sedikit mencelos di relung hati Namjoon ketika Seokjin menyamakan dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Bukan, bukan sedih, hanya saja ada peraturan tak kasat mata antara lelaki untuk saling tidak membandingkan atau dibandingkan. Kaum lelaki mungkin tidak terlalu terbuka dengan masalah perasaan, mereka akan membuktikannya dengan tindakan. Tetapi ketika mendengar kalimat perbandingan seperti itu, hanya ada satu hal yang langsung terlintas di kepala mereka. Berjuang, atau berhenti sebelum terlambat.

Tetapi Namjoon memilih opsi pertama. Namjoon akan berjuang mendapatkan Kim Seokjin dengan caranya sendiri.

Ketika Seokjin keluar dari kamarnya, Namjoon masih duduk di kursi bar sambil menonton acara televisi yang menampilkan berita-berita mancanegara berbahasa asing. Seperti biasa, Namjoon selalu terpesona dengan wanita tersebut. "Langsung ke apartemen ya? Jangan mampir-mampir." Pesannya.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk, ia memakai _stiletto_ nya dan hendak membuka gagang pintu sebelum Namjoon menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menciumnya. Wanita itu sedikit terhuyung dengan melepaskan ciuman mereka yang terlampau panas. "Kau oke, Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin khawatir.

Namjoon menggeleng. "Maaf. Aku.. aku sulit mengendalikan diri setiap bersamamu."

"Tidak apa. Kau hanya perlu pulang cepat dan kita bisa bertemu kembali secepatnya. Kutunggu kabarmu." Setelahnya, Seokjin benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengendarai mobil pemberian kekasihnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai dengan tenang. Ia punya tujuan, ia akan menemui kekasihnya untuk membicarakan masalah hubungan mereka kedepan. Jika Seokjin tidak menemui titik terang dalam hubungannya, itu berarti keduanya harus memutuskan bagaimana yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan sudah ada si kepala Seokjin, dan juga beberapa jawaban yang dia persiapkan untuk memutuskan bagaimana kedepannya mereka tanpa harus saling membenci satu sama lain.

Ia sampai, dan tanpa ragu membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dan mencari kekasihnya sambil berkeliling ruangan. " _Babe?"_ panggilnya tenang. Bunyi gemericik air kamar mandi sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin yang membuatnya penasaran.

Tidak sampai lima menit, sesosok lelaki tampan keluar hanya dengan mengenakan handuk yang melilit bagian di sekitar pinggulnya. Rambut basah serta badan dengan kotak-kotak samar itu terlihat sungguh menawan. "Seokjin?" panggil lelaki itu.

" _Yes babe, I'm here."_ Jawab Seokjin sambil mendatangi sang lelaki dan membantunya untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"Tumben kau datang pagi?" Sang lelaki hanya menikmati setiap sentuhan ringan di kepalanya oleh sang kekasih.

"Habis menginap dari rumah teman. Semalaman kami membicarakan tentang pernikahan." Seokjin berbohong. Sebetulnya ia sedang memancing sang kekasih untuk membicarakan hal ini dengannya secara serius. Mereka telah memadu kasih lebih dari tiga tahun. Itu berarti bukan salah Seokjin jika dirinya ingin kepastian lebih demi masa depan mereka.

"Ooh." Balas sang lelaki singkat. "Temanmu akan menikah? Kapan?"

"Baru rencana. Dia bilang dia ingin secepatnya menikah, haha kau tahu alasannya sungguh konyol." Seokjin berjalan menuju dapur ketika kekasihnya masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengenakan pakaian. Ia membuat sebuah roti bakar dengan udang mayones sebagai isiannya, tak lupa selada dan tomat sebagai pelengkap.

"Konyol? Maksudnya?" Lelaki itu sudah kembali dan duduk di kursi makan tempat dimana berseberangan dengan Seokjin. Ia memangku dagunya.

"Iyah.. temanku ingin segera merasakan bagaimana hangatnya ranjang berderit. Hanya itu. Konyol kan?" Seokjin menuangkan segelas susu. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai, jemarinya mengambil gelas berisikan susu dan meneguknya tenang. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Alis sang lelaki bertautan. "Menikah dengan alasan yang katamu konyol? Menurutku tidak konyol." Ucapnya. "Orang menikah dengan berbagai alasan itu tidak konyol, yang konyol adalah orang yang tidak mendukung pernikahannya itu."

"Lantas, mengapa kau tidak segera melamarku dan menikahiku? Aku juga punya perasaan, _babe._ "

"Seokjin." Panggil sang lelaki dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Aku masih ingat betul ketika kita menjalin hubungan ini. Kau yang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menyinggung masalah pernikahan. Kau yang pertama kali datang padaku dan mengatakan jika, kita berteman karena kita datang dari negara yang sama." Seokjin terdiam dan menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan sayu. Ia juga ingat semua perkataannya pada lelaki yang dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya itu. Seokjin kira dirinya sudah berubah sekarang, ia ingin hubungan yang di jalani lebih dewasa dan matang. Bukan hubungan kisah cinta anak remaja bau kencur. "Aku juga ingat, kau tidak menginginkan hubungan serius. Kau bahkan bilang padaku untuk sabar menghadapi semua keinginanmu. Sampai pada hubungan sex yang seharusnya tidak kita lakukan." Lelaki itu menggenggam jemari Seokjin, dan menangkup pipi tirus itu lembut. "Kau yang tidak pernah menganggapku, Seokjin. Lantas mengapa kau memintaku untuk menikahimu?"

Seokjin menatap lelaki itu diam. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan gemuruh kesal, sedih dan rasa tidak percaya. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku senang akhirnya kau membuka hati dan matamu tentang pernikahan." Sang lelaki mengusap rambut Seokjin pelan. "Ajak menikahlah lelaki yang memberikanmu ini." Jemari sang lelaki mengusap sebuah tanda merah keunguan tepat di bawah telinga Seokjin yang tadi tertutup rambut. "Dan jangan lupa pakai pengaman jika kau belum ingin terlihat melar." Ucapnya dengan nada gurauan.

Mau tidak mau Seokjin tersenyum antara lega dan malu setengah mati. Lega, setidaknya lelaki di hadapannya ini tidak marah karena perilakunya yang sedikit berlebihan dari area pertemanan mereka. Malu, karena ia ketahuan berbohong sehabis bercinta. Wanita itu memeluk teman lelakinya erat, menghirup dalam aroma maskulin yang ia sukai sejak dulu Seokjin menganggapnya sebagai kekasih. "Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangimu. Jika kelak ada wanita yang memenangkan hatimu, kumohon padamu untuk memperkenalkannya padaku. Aku ingin memastikan jika wanita itu benar-benar mencintaimu dan berhak atas hatimu yang sungguh lembut." Ucapnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Walaupun perawakanmu begitu menyebalkan dan tampangmu sungguh brengsek. Tetapi hatimu sungguh seperti _marshmellow_ yang meleleh. Hehe."

 _"Fuck you, Jinseok."_ Lelaki itu tertawa.

 _"I love you, too."_ Balas Seokjin tak kalah lucu.

Ketika keduanya sedang menikmati makanan yang Seokjin buat, tiba-tiba pintu apartemen berbunyi. Seokjin menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Siapa? Kau memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya penasaran. Sang lelaki menggeleng, sama seperti Seokjin, ia juga bingung. "Biar aku yang menyambutnya." Putus Seokjin sambil mengelap bibirnya membersihkan remah-remah di sekitar mulut.

Bunyi bel itu berdering lagi, Seokjin sampai sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera melihat siapa yang datang. "Ya, tunggu sebentar." ucapnya sambil membuka kunci.

"Sia- Jimin?" Seokjin terkejut luar biasa.

"Seok- Seokjin _eonni_?" sang tamu, Park Jimin tak kalah terkejut. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan tak percaya.

"Astaga, Jimin!" sadar Seokjin seketika memeluk Jimin dengan erat. "Jimin, ya Tuhan. kau kemana saja? Kami semua mencarimu. Demi Tuhan Jimin, kau tidak ada kabar selama sepuluh tahun." Seokjin mulai sedikit terisak.

"Siapa, Seokjin?" suara lelaki menginterupsi kegiatan dua wanita tersebut. "Eoh, Park. Ada apa?"

"Ka- Kapten Min? Kau dan Seokjin _eonni_.." Jimin terbata, mencoba tenang dan tidak curiga. Seokjin menghapus lelehan air mata harunya yang sempat jatuh.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami berdua. Demi Tuhan Jimin, dimana kau tinggal? bagaimana kabarmu? kau sehat kan?" Seokjin membombardir Jimin dengan serangkaian pertanyaan hingga membuat Jimin menautkan alisnya heran. "Ayo masuk." Ajak Seokjin tanpa memedulikan sang empunya rumah, Min Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan ikut ajakan Seokjin untuk masuk kedalam. Tanpa melepaskan rangkulan di lengan Jimin, Seokjin mengajak Jimin unutk duduk di sofa dan langsung membuatkan minuman hangat untuk wanita mungil kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana kalian saling kenal?" tanya Yoongi membuka suara. Pasalnya, dua wanita yang sekarang berada di dalam apartemennya benar-benar sampai membuatnya mengerutkan kening bingung.

Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan Seokjin yang sedari tadi sibuk menyuguhinya dengan berbagai macam kudapan. "Ceritanya panjang, _babe._ " ia meletakan beberapa toples kecil _cookies_ kehadapan Jimin. "Jimin, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih suka pusing?"

"Seokjin, biarkan dia menjawab pertanyaanmu satu-satu." Yoongi menengahi. "Tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya sudah sangat kebingungan seperti itu."

"A- aku baik-baik saja, _eonni._ _Eonni_ tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Jimin dengan suara pelan.

"Dimana kau tinggal? Siapa yang mengurusmu?"

"Jinseok.." Lagi-lagi Yoongi harus memperingatkan Seokjin.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, Min Yoongi! Jimin pergi tanpa kabar apapun! Meninggalkan keluarga kami tanpa pamitan! Hiks.. aku sungguh terkejut melihatmu di depan apartemen lelaki pucat ini." Seokjin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak kenapa-kenapa, _eonni."_ Jimin menggenggam jemari Seokjin. " _Appa, eomma_.. semua baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ayo pulang, Jimin. Mereka tidak baik-baik saja semenjak kau pergi." Seokjin meminta dengan tatapan memelasnya.

Jimin menggeleng, dilepaskannya tautan jemari mereka dan megambil gelas berisi teh hangat yang Seokjin suguhkan. "Aku tidak bisa, _eonni_. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku pergi meninggalkan kalian. Maafkan aku."

"Alasan macam apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa pulang ke rumah Kim Jimin!" Seokjin tak sengaja membentak, membuat dua orang lainnya terkejut dan terutama Jimin, ia ketakutan.

"Whoa, Seokjin. Tenanglah." Yoongi menahan pundak Seokjin. "oke, aku akan mempersilakan kalian berdua berbicara. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin menoleh. "Kau bukannya ada jadwal terbang?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menggleng. "Kemarin adalah penerbangan terakhirku. Aku tinggal menunggu penerbangan kembali ke Dubai, sebagai penumpang tentu saja."

Kali ini giliran Seokjin yang menoleh, mendapati Yoongi yang sedang merapikan diri dan hendak keluar. "Tunggu! Yoongi, apa ini sudah waktunya kau kembali? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Sial! aku benci kalian berdua!" Seokjin memijit pelipisnya. "Aku benar-benar membenci kalian beruda sekarang. DEMI TUHAN AKU BENCI KALIAN BERDUA." Seokjin menangis, ia sudah bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Jimin berdiri dan langsung memeluk wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu erat.

"Kau boleh membenciku tapi tidak dengan kapten Min, _eonni_. Dia hanya selesai dengan masa tugasnya, mungkin dia belum memberitahumu karena kau sangat sibuk."

"Ohh sekarang kau membelanya? Bagus Jimin."

"Bukan, bukan begitu, _eonni_. Aku yang mengurus berkas kapten Min, aku tidak membelanya." Jimin mengusap-usap punggung Seokjin pelan, mencoba menenangkan sang kakak yang sedang dalam emosi yang tidak karuan.

Seokjin tidak menjawab, ia malah menghubungi seseorang dan menyuruhnya datang ke apartemen Yoongi secepat kilat yang ia bisa. Setelah Seokjin mematikan teleponnya, keadaan menjadi hening. Semuanya tidak ada yang berani berbicara bahkan hanya menggumam saja seperti seolah sangat telarang.

Lima belas menit berikutnya, bel apartemen Yoongi berbunyi. Tanpa ragu, Seokjin langsung berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk orang yang dia suruh datang tadi. Semuanya menoleh, mendapati lelaki yang jelas Yoongi kenal karena ia adalah salah satu murid Namjoon yang dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa _noona_? Aish tidak bisakah kau.. JIMIN?" lelaki itu menampakan wajah yang sama dengan Seokjin ketika melihat Jimin pertama kalinya. "Astaga, benar kau Jimin?"

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Ha- hai Taehyung. A- Apa kabar?" ucap Jimin.

"Sekarang kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu, Taehyung. Jimin juga harus pulang unutk menjelaskan semuanya pada Ayah dan ibu." Seokjin bersedekap.

Wajah Jimin tegang, ia benar-benar sudah berjanji untuk tidak kembali ke kediaman Kim dengan alasan apapun.

"Jimin..."

" _Eonni_ , ku mohon.." Jimin menggeleng meminta ampunan Seokjin.

"Maafkan aku Jimin, tapi masalah kalian harus segera cepat diselesaikan, bukan di gantung selama bertahun-tahun." Jimin menggeleng keras, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Ia menggenggam jemari Seokjin erat.

"Ada apa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Taehyung tidak sabar.

"Jimin ibu kandung Ahreum." ucapan Seokjin bagaikan petir disiang bolong di apartemen Yoongi.

 _ **bersambung.**_

 _ **aseek udah ketauan siapa ibu kandung Ahreum :") lalu, dimana bagiam menunggunya? yaudah, silakan ditunggu aja :") *kaboor***_

 _ **nampaknya sudah tjoekoep saya bercuap cuap..**_

 _ **Salam Ketjup Manja.**_

 _ **.SkyBaby.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kediaman Kim sungguh tegang. Ada Jimin disana yang membuat ketegangan semakin terasa mencekam.

Seokjin memaksa Jimin untuk pulang walaupun Jimin juga memaksa untuk tidak ikut, dan Taehyung masih dalam kondisi tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan kakaknya tadi di apartemen kapten Min.

"Jimin, apa kabar nak?" Tuan besar Kim akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

Jimin hanya menunduk takut dan meremas jemarinya yang basah karena keringat itu dengan gerakan abstrak. "Ba-baik, _appa_." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menaikan kepalanya.

Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat anak mungilnya terlihat ketakutan. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Jimin, namun apa daya tangan tak sampai.

Yoongi juga ada disana. Taehyung meminta bantuannya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah karena dia dalam kondisi sangat tidak memungkinkan menyetir mobil setelah mendengar penuturan kakaknya yang sungguh luar biasa.

Hening.

Ruang keluarga yang biasanya selalu hangat itu sekarang terasa sangat dingin. Masing-masing sedang kalut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi menahan gejolak emosi di dadanya itu sudah tidak tahan. Bertahun-tahun menggantungkan hubungannya dengan Jeon Jungkook hanya karena seorang Jimin itu membuatnya emosi berat. "KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AHREUM DI DEPAN PINTU DAN PERGI BEGITU SAJA DASAR KAU WANITA SIALAN!"

"KIM TAEHYUNG! JAGA UCAPANMU!" Seokjin memperingati adiknya yang sudah kelewat batas. Memaki seorang wanita dan mempermalukannya di depan umum bukanlah hal yang pantas.

Taehyung mendecih, suara decihan berat itu terdengar sungguh kecewa. Sampai sang ayah harus turun tangan untuk menahan rasa amarah anak lelaki satu-satunya yang semakin memuncak di saat keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

Sedangkan Jimin menangis. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika kehidupannya berujung seperti ini. Ia kira dulu ia bisa bebas tanpa bayang-bayang keluarga Kim di nama belakangnya. Tetapi perkiraannya salah, ia meninggalkan darah dagingnya dengan keluarga Kim, tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah lepas dari keluarga tersebut.

Jimin kecil hidup di panti asuhan di Daegu. Dulu, ibu Taehyung meminta suaminya untuk mengadopsi Jimin untuk teman bermain Taehyung, karena Seokjin semenjak SMA sudah tidak tinggal bersama mereka dan hidup mandiri di Seoul.

Awalnya pertemanan Jimin dan Taehyung begitu baik, begitu erat, begitu kental. Namun setelah beranjak dewasa awal semuanya berubah. Taehyung dengan hormon sisa remaja akhirnya masih menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan Jimin yang sudah mulai meninggalkan masa remaja itu mulai belajar bersikap dewasa.

Pada saat pesta perpisahan sekolah mereka berlangsung, Jimin sudah mewanti-wanti pada Taehyung untuk tidak mabuk karena masih harus menyetir mobil sampai ke rumah. Taehyung mengiyakan, tapi menanggapinya hanya sambil lalu. Hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang ketika memasuki tahun ketiga perkuliahan, Taehyung merasa Jimin sudah mulai kelewatan mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang menurutnya sudah dewasa. Taehyung merasa Jimin mengatur dirinya layaknya seorang ibu, padahal ibunya saja tidak demikian protektif.

Mulai dari jadwal perkuliahan, makanan apa yang harus dirinya konsumsi hingga waktu bermain Taehyung semua Jimin yang mengurusnya. Taehyung adalah seorang dengan jiwa yang bebas. Ia tidak suka di atur sedemikian rupa hanya karena alasan _'jangan sampai masuk ke dalam jurang yang salah_ '.

Padahal, Taehyung tidak tahu jika semua itu Jimin lakukan karena amanat ibunda Taehyung pada Jimin untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Tapi kenyataannya, hanya Jimin yang peduli dan sabar menghadapi Taehyung yang keras kepala.

Taehyung itu berandalan semenjak SMA, suka mabuk dan sering memacari banyak wanita hanya untuk kepuasan sesaat. Jimin juga sudah memperingatkan Taehyung atas sifatnya yang satu itu, Jimin takut jika nantinya Taehyung akan melakukan tindakan yang lebih ekstrem daripada hanya sebuah romansa cinta monyet yang manis. Ya.. Jimin takut suatu saat Taehyung akan menghamili seorang anak wanita tak bersalah dan harus bertanggung jawab dengan sifat berandalannya itu.

Tapi kenyataan pahit berpihak padanya.

Ketika acara besar kampus selesai, seluruh tim mengadakan pesta untuk merayakannya. Panitia lelaki jelas sudah mengumumkan jika mereka akan mabuk malam ini. Sedangkan panitia wanita hanya mengikuti apa yang panitia lelaki rencanakan. Mereka semua berpesta kecuali Jimin, Jimin malah mengajak Tehyung untuk pulang cepat karena badannya sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus ikut berpesta. Fisik Jimin lemah, kelemahannya itu karena ia suka terlalu memfosir dirinya untuk bekerja ekstra hingga pingsan. Belum lagi mengurusi Taehyung dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Pada waktu itu jelas saja Taehyung menolak ajakan Jimin dan lebih menuruti keinginannya unutk berpesta bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Taehyung mabuk, Jimin yang harus membopongnya hingga parkiran mobil. Bau alkohol yang menyengat itu sungguh membuat kepala Jimin pusing setengah mati. Jimin tidak bisa menyetir, mau tidak mau mereka berdua menunggu hingga Taehyung sadar dan baru bisa pulang. Ketika Jimin mencari kunci mobil yang selalu Taehyung kantungkan, tiba-tiba Taehyung mencium wanita itu kasar, Jimin yang memberontak semakin membuat Taehyung kehilangan akalnya dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu kasar ke pintu mobil dan kembali menciumnya.

Taehyung menyeringai, ia membuka pintu mobil hanya dengan sekali tekan. Jimin tidak tahu jika mobil Taehyung sudah di buka semenjak keluar dari gedung aula menggunakan teknologi bluetooth. Malam itu, Jimin menangis dan mendesah di bawah kurungan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jimin sadar dan panik, ia bangun dua jam setelah terlelap dengan posisi Taehyung mendekapnya dalam keadaan tak berpakaian. Jimin langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Taehyung di dalam mobil sambil menangis tak mempedulikan sekitarnya yang memandang aneh. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat normal ketika sampai rumah nanti.

Beruntung Jimin pulang dalam keadaan rumah gelap dan semua penghuni kamar sudah terlelap. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung membersihkan diri untuk segera tidur. Besok, jika Taehyung pulang dan menanyakan dirinya, ia sudah berniat untuk melupakan dan berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

Benar saja perkiraannya, Taehyung pulang pagi ketika keluarga Kim tengah menikmati sarapan. Lelaki itu masih sedikit terhuyung akibat alkohol yang dikonsumsinya secara berlebihan.

Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut Jimin meminta izin pada tuan besar dan nyonya Kim untuk keluar rumah dan menempati apartemen kecil dekat kampus. Alasannya karena sekarang Jimin sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan harus segera menyelesaikan tugas besarnya dengan cepat. Awalnya kedua orang tua Kim menolak karena akan ada Taehyung yang akan menemani Jimin kemanapun, namun Jimin menolaknya mentah. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Taehyung, apalagi semenjak kejadian itu Taehyung sudah memandang Jimin tidak suka. Seolah semua yang ada di dalam tubuh Jimin adalah kesalahan. Bahkan sampai eksistensinya pun menjadi kesalahan besar bagi Taehyung.

Akhirnya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mengalah, Jimin dipersilakan tinggal di apartemen kecil pilihannya. Pada saat itu Jimin merasa sedikit lega, paling tidak dia tidak harus bertemu dengan Taehyung setiap hari setiap saat. Tidak ada Taehyung yang menganggapnya sebagai kesalahan lagi.

Tapi sayang, sebulan setelahnya malah ia di vonis hamil anak dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Benih yang Taehyung tanamkan berbuah manis di dalam rahim Jimin.

Jimin takut, menangisi dirinya sendiri beberapa hari hingga lupa akan kesehatan dan kondisinya sendiri. Beberapa hari setelah vonis kehamilannya ia ketahui, ia mulai menjalani kehidupan yang normal lagi dengan tidak mempedulikan janin dalam kandungannya.

Acara wisuda adalah acara paling di nanti-nanti keluarga Kim. Taehyung sudah tampan dengan jas serta pakaian formalnya, Seokjin juga sudah cantik dengan dress nya yang sederhana. Begitu pula dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat Jimin." Kata Seokjin bersemangat. Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju.

Pada kenyataannya, Jimin tidak datang ke acara wisudanya sendiri. Ia sedang berjuang melahirkan anaknya di sebuah klinik kecil di dekat apartemen kecilnya.

Beberapa hari setelah wisuda, Jimin datang dengan wajah pucat serta seorang bayi perempuan cantik dalam keranjangnya. Ada sebuah kertas dalam keranjang tersebut sebagai permintaannya.

Ia menekan bel kediaman Kim beberapa kali hingga mendengar sebuah suara datang dan meninggalkan bayinya di depan pintu, kemudian pergi dari keluarga Kim sejauh yang ia bisa dengan nama lain.

Jimin memakai nama lamanya, Park Jimin untuk memulai kehidupan barunya.

"Sejauh apapun kau pergi, kau pasti akan kembali ke rumah ini, Jimin." Seokjin mencoba netral. "Sekarang katakan pada kami, kenapa kau pergi dan meninggalkan Ahreum begitu saja?" tanyanya lembut.

Jimin masih terisak, ia tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya. Itu benar-benar bersifat pribadi.

Tuan Kim berdeham untuk mengambil atensi seluruh penghuni ruangan, ia melirik istrinya untuk memastikan jika pilihannya berbicara adalah yang terbaik. Sang istri hanya mengangguk sambil menggenggam jemari suaminya untuk memberi kekuatan. "Ayah yang salah, Seokjin." Ucapnya tenang. Semua orang menoleh pada Tuan Kim. "Ayah yang menyuruh Jimin pergi dan meninggalkan Ahreum di depan pintu. Agar seolah Ahreum adalah bayi yang dibuang ibunya yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Seokjin menutup mulutnya tak percaya, Taehyung menatap ayahnya sengit dan Jimin masih dengan posisi menunduk terisak. "Ketika Jimin memberitahu kalau dia hamil anak dari Taehyung, ayah terkejut bukan main." Tuan Kim menghela napas. "Tetapi ayah tidak ingin Taehyung terganggu masa depannya. Ayah menyuruh Jimin untuk menyerahkan bayinya dan pergi jauh dari Korea dengan imbalan yang cukup besar."

"Kenapa ayah tega seperti itu?" suara Taehyung mulai melemah.

"Karena ayah tidak ingin keluarga ayah memiliki aib. Kau tahu bagaimana dirimu dulu, Taehyung. Kau sangat sulit di atur dan selalu menjadi anak pembangkang." Taehyung menunduk, ia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk sebagai anak. "Apalagi mendengar Jimin hamil olehmu, ayah semakin pusing." Tuan Kim memijit pelipisnya. "Maka dari itu ayah membuat keputusan yang sangat merugikan ini. Maafkan ayah yang mengambil keputusan tanpa berpikir panjang. Maafkan Ayahmu ini, Jimin."

Taehyung beralih menatap Jimin yang masih saja menunduk dengan wajah terisak dan sedikit bengkak. Ia mencoba untuk meraih jemari Jimin, namun wanita itu menolaknya dan beringsut menjauh. Taehyung bisa melihat kilat ketakutan yang sama persis ketika terakhir kali ia ingat bertemu dengannya. "Jimin.." panggil Taehyung setenang mungkin. Bukannya menjawab, Jimin semakin jauh menghindari Taehyung. "Jim-"

Seokjin menahan Taehyung untuk terus berusaha mendekati Jimin. Kakaknya itu memeluk Jimin dan mengusap punggungnya memberikan kenyamanan. "Jangan takut, Jimin. Taehyung yang sekarang bukanlah Taehyung yang dulu ada di memorimu. Taehyung sudah berubah." Ucap Seokjin.

Taehyung meremas jemarinya. Ia kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenyataan pahit ini benar-benar menampar dirinya sangat keras. Bahkan terdakwa dari permasalahan yang selama ini menganggu hidupnya adalah keluarganya sendiri. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berteriak untuk melepaskan ganjalan dihatinya. Ia merasa sangat berdosa pada teman kecilnya yang tidak bersalah.

" _Eo_ \- _eonni_ , aku mau pulang." Jimin berbisik pada Seokjin yang tengah memeluknya.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Baiklah, lebih baik kau pulang untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Besok kembali kesini ya? Ini rumahmu juga Jimin." Jimin menggeleng, ia tidak mungkin datang dalam waktu dekat. Ia tidak siap. "Kenapa? Kau harus bertemu Ahreum, putrimu cantik sekali, Jimin." Gelengan Jimin semakin kuat, ia ingin bertemu putrinya tetapi tidak sekarang. Jimin sedang dalam emosi yang tidak baik. "Baiklah, biar Yoongi yang mengantarmu pulang, oke?" Kali ini Jimin mengangguk.

"Tidak, biar aku yang mengantar Jimin." Taehyung menginterupsi. "Aku.. aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Jimin, aku butuh privasi dengan Jimin."

Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar dan menonton permasalahan keluarga Kim bersuara. "Nanti, kau tidak lihat wajahnya sudah ketakutan setengah mati melihat dirimu begitu, Tae. Beri dia waktu sedikit."

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, kumohon jaga Jimin, hyung."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu yang dahulu selalu membangkang." Yoongi menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan, dan meminta izin pada keluarga Kim untuk membawa Jimin pulang. "Seokjin, ini ku bawa pulang." Lelaki pucat itu menunjukan kunci mobil Audi A7 yang ia berikan pada Seokjin beberapa waktu silam. Seokjin mengangguk, dan membiarkan lelaki pemilik asli mobil tersebut membawa mobilnya sendiri.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bagian keluarga Kim." Yoongi membuka pembicaran dengan Jimin yang masih saja terdiam. Sisa-sisa bengkak di wajahnya masih kelihatan, tetapi Yoongi melihatnya sebagai wajah mengemaskan seperti habis bertengkar dengan mantan pacar. "Kau tinggal di apartemenku saja dulu, yah.. kalau mau tinggal selamanya disitu juga tak apa, aku tak keberatan. Toh aku juga akan pergi ke Dub-"

"Bisakah kau tinggal untuk beberapa waktu?" akhirnya Jimin membuka suara. "Aku.. aku takut jika Taehyung akan selalu datang ke apartemen untuk memaksaku pulang."

"Aku hanya menunggu visa tinggalku keluar, dan aku tidak tahu kapan. Ya, aku bisa menemanimu untuk beberapa pekan kedepan." Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin sayang. "Tadi, aku sempat mendengar jika Seokjin mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu yang sering pusing, kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Seokjin _eonni_ terlalu berlebihan. Hanya vertigo ringan saja kok. Dulu ketika hamil, vertigoku sering kambuh, aku masih bisa beraktifitas dengan baik. Walaupun sedikit terganggu, bayiku sangat aktif. Aku.."

"Jimin. Bukankah hampir semua penyakit yang menyebabkan mengganggu aktifitas itu tergolong penyakit parah?"

Jimin menggeleng, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan penyakitnya. "Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mengecek kesehatanku sendiri. Ke klinik pun hanya untuk memeriksa kandungan. Kalaupun memang penyakit parah, aku tidak peduli."

"Jangan seperti itu, Seokjin dan keluarga Kim sangat peduli padamu. Tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu maaf untuk ayahmu itu? Beliau pasti menyesal sekarang."

"Yoongi, aku tidak marah dengan siapapun. Aku hanya sedikit butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri kembali."

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, tapi kuharap jangan terlalu lama."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jimin singkat.

"Mau segelas jahe hangat?" Yoongi menawarkan minuman kesukaan wanita mungil di hadapannya, Jimin tersenyum simpul sambil sedikit mendecih lucu. "Kau hanya bisa membuat segelas jahe hangat ya?" bermaksud menyindir namun malah kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut seorang Min Yoongi. "Bisa juga yang lain, tapi hanya kopi hitam tanpa gula dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Jimin tersenyum. "Jahe lebih baik." Ucapnya. "Bisakah kita memesan sushi? Aku.. sedikit lapar."

"Mau memesan 15 piring lagi? Oke." Jimin reflek memukul lengan Yoongi pelan. "Aduh! Kau benar-benar bukan wanita, Park!"

"Enak saja! Tidak bisakah kau tidak usil kepadaku?" Jimin memasang wajah cemberutnya. Yoongi menggeleng sambil memasang wajah mengejek.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil ketika sudah sampai di apartemen. Berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali melempar gurauan konyol yang membuat wajah Jimin sedikit bisa tersenyum. Lama-lama, kenapa hati Jimin terasa berdesir ketika melihat Yoongi yang selalu berusaha menghiburnya? Hatinya menghangat melihat senyum yang walaupun sedikit dipaksakan dari wajahnya yang datar itu. Juga perlakuan manis seorang Min Yoongi yang sepertinya jarang-jarang di perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Ketika keluar _lift_ , di ujung lorong Jimin bisa melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri menunggu sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya tergesa. Ia sangat mengenalinya, itu Kim Taehyung. Taehyung benar-benar mendatangi apartemennya sesaat sebelum ia datang.

"Bukankah itu Taehyung?" ujar Yoongi sepelan mungkin. Tetapi lorong di lantai apartemen mereka sangat sepi, jadi suara selepan apapun bisa menggema di sepanjang lorong walaupun dengan volume suara yang tidak terlalu besar.

Taehyung menoleh mendapati Jimin dan Yoongi berdiri berdampingan. Langkah kakinya terlalu tergesa menghampiri kedua insan manusia tersebut. "Jimin." Panggilnya. Namun sayang, Jimin langsung pergi dan berlari meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di ujung lorong tanpa pamit.

Lengan Taehyung di tahan oleh Yoongi ketika berusaha mengejar Jimin yang terlihat ketakutan. " _Hyung_. Ku mohon." Pintanya memelas.

"Kalian bisa berbicara di rumahku. Setidaknya aku bisa menjamin jika Jimin aman."

"Hanya sebentar, _hyung_."

"Kau mau apa? Berbicara di rumah lebih baik."

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin meminta Jimin untuk menikah denganku."

Ucapan Taehyung sungguh membuat perasaan Yoongi tidak suka. Sial. Yoongi benar-benar benci perasaan ini.

Bersambung

 _ **HAAAIIII *wajah polos***_

 _ **gimana? hehe.**_

 _ **maafkan saya yang gak tau diri terlalu lama update :")**_

 ** _Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah sampai chapter 11 di website oren sebelah :")_**

 ** _Tapi kadang saya suka lupa buat update disini juga :")_**

 ** _Jadi kalau ada yg tingkat penasarannya udah dewa banget silakan mampir ke web oren sebelah dengan penname yang sama :D_**

 ** _Disana juga banyak works saya yang bikin kalian pengen nimpuk saya pake kolor Jimin kok :")_**

 _ **okelah kalo begitu saya tunggu di web sebelah, atau silakan menunggu next chapternya :")**_

 _ **salam ketjup manja**_

 _ **.skybaby.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seokjin sedang membantu Taehyung membersihkan luka di pelipis dan mengempeskan lebam pada bibirnya yang sobek. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, niatnya yang di utarakan pada Yoongi malah membuat sisi " _kelam"_ lelaki pucat itu bangkit. Yoongi menghajarnya habis-habisan hingga Taehyung tumbang. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam menerima perlakuan Yoongi yang begitu kasar terhadapnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, brengsek." Ucap Yoongi masih dengan aura kelam sambil menenggak _wine_ seharga $1000 nya.

"Yoongi, sudah." Seokjin melerai. "Taehyung sudah mendapatkan apa yang pantas ia dapatkan. Ku mohon berhenti."

Yoongi hanya mendecih, meneguk lagi _wine_ nya langsung dari botolnya. "Sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang, aku mau mencari Jimin."

"Aku ikut." Ucap Taheyung reflek. Seokjin malah sengaja menekan luka di sudut bibirnya untuk membuat Taehyung jera dan mengerang kesakitan. "Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat, Tae. Waktumu sungguh tidak tepat."

"Bagus pembimbingmu adalah Namjoon, jika aku pembimbingmu jelas saja aku akan mengagalkan semua tes mu dan tidak akan pernah menganggapmu seorang kapten."

Seokjin menoleh, kalau tidak salah dengar Yoongi menyebut nama Namjoon. Tapi sebisa mungkin Seokjin untuk bersikap tenang, toh belum tentu Namjoon yang di maksud.. tunggu, Seokjin baru sadar jika Yoongi dan Taehyung adalah pilot Korean Air, berarti kemungkinan besar Namjoon yang dimaksud adalah..

"Seokjin, kau oke?" tanya Yoongi. Ia bersiap mengambil kunci mobilnya ketika melihat wanita satu-satunya di apartemennya itu diam termenung. Seokjin mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Kau tega, _hyung_. Itu namanya menyalahkan wewenang." Taehyung mencoba membela diri. "Mana bisa melakukan itu hanya karena masalah pribadi. Lagipula aku kan berniat baik untuk menikahi Jimin, kau kira selama ini aku tidak tersiksa dengan penundaan yang ayah lakukan untuk menikahi Jungkook hanya karena masalah siapa ibu dari anak kandungku."

"Akan lebih baik jika kau segera menikahi Jungkook _mu_ itu, bukannya malah melamar Jimin di depan mataku."

"Kau.. menyukai Jimin, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Sobekan di sudut bibirnya masih perih.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung sengit. Muka babak belurnya entah mengapa membuatnya puas setengah mati. Namun rona merah di wajahnya tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi.

Yoongi malu.

Iya, Yoongi menyukai Jimin. Ia menyukai wanita mungil yang tinggal di sebelah apartemnnya. Ia menyukai wanita yang menggemari jahe hangat buatannya. Ia menyukai wanita beranak satu yang terlihat lemah itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku keluar dulu, ku titip apartemen padamu, Jinseok."

.

. 

Yoongi menemukan Jimin di sebuah taman kecil sepi di dekat sebuah kantor besar setelah hampir seharian mencarinya keliling kota. Pandangannya kosong, kakinya di goyang-goyangkan seperti menunggu ibunya datang menjemput.

"Jimin." Panggilnya. Jimin langsung menoleh menemukan Yoongi tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan debaran aneh ketika melihat Yoongi jalan dengan setelan kemejanya yang terlihat sangat tampan. "Di situ kau rupanya. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi ternyata kau disini."

"Untuk apa mencariku?"

"Mengajakmu bercinta." Jawabnya asal.

Jimin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ia tertawa miris sambil memukul pundak Yoongi bermaksud bercanda. "Ish. Kau selalu saja usil." Lelaki itu duduk disebelahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol minum kecil berwarna biru muda. "Minumlah."

Alis Jimin bertautan. "Apa ini?"

"Racun untuk membuatmu mabuk dan aku bisa mengagahimu." Jimin langsung memukul punggung Yoongi brutal. Ia kesal, kesal karena Yoongi selalu berhasil membuatnya merona dan kesal dalam waktu bersamaan. "Itu jahe kesukaanmu, tapi sudah dingin." Yoongi meralat. "Siapa suruh pergi tanpa pesan. Main kabur dan pergi entah kemana."

"Maaf." Cicit Jimin kecil. "Aku takut bertemu Taehyung."

"Kenapa?"

Jimin menghela napas setelah mencicipi jahe dingin yang diberikan Yoongi. "Ketika aku tahu jika Taehyung bekerja menjadi seorang pilot di maskapai, aku langsung was-was." Ia menutup botolnya. "Aku tergolong orang baru di Korean Air. Jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana repurtasinya dan bagaimana dia saat ini. Di memoriku, Taehyung adalah Taehyung yang dulu egois, pembangkang dan tidak suka di atur." Jimin menoleh, mendapati Yoongi tengah menatapnya intens dengan tatapan sendunya. "Aku takut suatu saat Taehyung tau siapa ibu kandung Ahreum, dan benar kan? Akhirnya dia juga mengetahuinya." Yoongi mengangguk. "Lalu, setelah kau mengetahui tentang diriku, apa kau masih mau berteman denganku, kapten Min?"

Yoongi mengulas senyum manis yang ia bisa, punggungnya di sandarkan pada bangku yang mereka duduki dan meregangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku. "Semua orang punya masa lalu yang menurut mereka kelam, Jimin. Kau juga sudah tau masa lalu ku yang lebih kelam dari pada dirimu. Jadi, bisa berikan aku alasan mengapa aku harus menjauhimu dan tidak berteman denganmu?"

Jimin tersenyum sumringah. Untung saja rona merah di wajahnya tertutup kapucon jaket musim dinginnya yang tebal.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya.. tadi aku menghajar Taehyung." Aku Yoongi pada Jimin yang masih merona, tetapi Jimin langsung menoleh ketika Yoongi mengucapkan kata-kata vandal itu dengan santai. "Kenapa?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Karena ia berniat untuk menikahimu."

Mata Jimin terbelalak sempurna. "Me- menikahiku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Haha gila." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya." Yoongi berdiri, menjulurkan jemarinya untuk mengajak Jimin pergi.

"Kemana?" Jimin bertanya.

"Pulang. Ini sudah malam, Jimin. Taehyung dan Seokjin juga pasti sudah pergi dari apartemenku. Tenang saja." Jimin menyambutnya, dan langsung di masukan kedalam _coat_ hitam Yoongi yang hangat. "Bukan hanya badanmu yang pendek, bahkan jemarimu juga bantet." Ucap lelaki itu sambil tetap berjalan menggandeng Jimin. Jimin reflek berhenti dan menghempaskan genggaman Yoongi dari dalam _coat._ Yoongi melepaskan napas kasar. "Sekarang apalagi, Park?" Lelaki itu menoleh, melihat Jimin yang tengah cemberut dengan bibir maju yang tidak santai.

"Bisa tidak, sehari saja kau tidak iseng dan usil kepadaku? Jariku itu tidak bantet! Jariku kecil!" Jimin berteriak kesal. Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengamit jemari bantet itu untuk memaksanya jalan pulang.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, kau membuat kita seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar di mata orang-orang." Bisik Yoongi. Membuat wajah Jimin yang sudah merona, semakin merona.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan semenjak kejadian itu, Taehyung masih terus mengunjungi Jimin di apartemen Yoongi untuk berbicara empat mata dengan ibu kandung dari anaknya tersebut. Berkat wejangan Yoongi juga, Jimin sudah mulai berani menghadapi lelaki tampan tersebut walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa takut ketika Taehyung melakukan kontak fisik seperti mengusap kepalanya ataupun hanya sekedar menggenggam jemari mungilnya. Yoongi akan selalu di sampingnya untuk menemani menghadapi Taehyung, namun perlahan juga Yoongi akan beringsut pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk berbicara lebih intim dan memberikan privasi untuk keduanya.

Ini yang ke delapan kalinya Taehyung datang dalam kurun waktu sekitar enam bulan. Terhitung rajin, karena jadwal Taehyung yang mengharuskan dia terbang ke luar negri ataupun berkeliling di dalam negri dan juga mengunjungi kekasih serta anak semata wayangnya yang masih dalam tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Ahreum," ucap Taehyung. "dan Jungkook." Lanjutnya sambil menatap dalam bola mata Jimin yang bergerak gelisah.

"Si-siapa Jungkook?"

"Kekasihku. Wanita yang mengurus Ahreum dari bayi."

Jimin terkejut. "Ja- jadi.. selama ini, bu- bukan _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang merawat?" ia tak percaya janji tuan Kim menjaga dan merawat anaknya malah di serahkan pada orang lain. Mata Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Selama ini aku yang menafkahi mereka, Jungkook yang merawatnya. Bukan ayah ataupun ibu. Kami punya apartemen sendiri kalau kau mau tahu, Jim. Kami tinggal bertiga tanpa bantuan sedikitpun dari ayah dan ibu."

Jimin hampir saja menangis jika ia tidak menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya sesaat sebelum menetes. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, kenapa kepercayaan yang dia berikan pada ayah ibunya di salah gunakan. "Bisakah jika aku bertemu dengan Ahreum saja? Aku.. aku.. tidak enak hati bertemu Jungkook."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Jungkook yang ingin bertemu denganmu semenjak dulu. Ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu semenjak ayah dan ibu memberikannya tanggung jawab merawat Ahreum ketika bayi."

"Ba- bagaimana Ahreum?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

Taehyung tersenyum, mengutak atik ponselnya dan menunjukan foto Ahreum tengah memakai hanbok berwarna merah muda sambil membawa keranjang berisi bunga segar. "Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis sepertimu. Dia juga lincah dan pintar."

Jimin mengambil ponsel Taehyung dan menatap lekat-lekat foto putrinya tersebut. Rasa haru dan bangga menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum, putrinya sungguh cantik dan memiliki mata besar dan hidung mancung seperti ayahnya. Bibirnya kecil, dan pipinya tembam seperti dirinya. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Walaupun memiliki mata yang cukup besar, senyuman bulan sabit pada matanya itu tidak hilang, khas dari seorang Park Jimin.

"Cantik." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Jimin tidak menyangka bisa melahirkan bayi secantik Ahreum seperti ini, pasti.. pasti Jimin akan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada Jungkook yang sudah merawat Ahreum dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya, seperti yang aku bilang. Ahreum _kita_ sangat cantik." Taehyung berujar bangga. "Maafkan aku, Jimin. Seandainya aku tidak brengsek, kita pasti akan menikah." Lanjutnya sambil menatap foto Ahreum pada ponselnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Taehyung. Kalau kau tidak mengalami masa-masa seperti itu, kau tidak akan seperti saat ini. Lebih baik sekarang kau nikahi Jungkook secepatnya." Kata Jimin tenang. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Lagipula..." Jimin menahan kalimatnya, melihat Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan kaos polos serta celana pendek rumahan serta rambut berantakan. "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Alis Taehyung bertautan bingung. "Menunggu seseorang? Siapa?" nada lelaki itu sedikit berbeda, getaran nadanya terdengar sedikit tidak suka. Ia melihat arah pandang Jimin yang memuja terhadap satu objek pucat berantakan sedang berjalan serampangan dengan rambutnya berantakan. "Yo- Yoongi _hyung_?" tanyanya pelan pada Jimin. Rahangnya menganga tidak percaya. Sedangkan Jimin masih saja betah melihat Yoongi yang sedang menggaruk-garuk perutnya sambil mencari sesuatu di rak tempat penyimpanan buku-buku aviasinya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kau mencari apa, Yoongi?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Minum." Jawab Yoongi masih dengan suara serak serta wajah baru bangun tidurnya. "Kenapa kulkas pindah-pindah tempat sih!" gerutu Yoongi kesal karena tidak menemukan apa yang di carinya.

"Itu rak buku, Yoongi. Dapur ada di sebelah sini," ucap Jimin. "dan kulkas tidak pernah pindah kemana-mana."

Wajah Taehyung semakin tidak percaya, teman kecilnya menunggu seseorang seperti Min Yoongi? kapten pucat yang bahkan menyalahkan sesuatu karena tidak dapat menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. "Jimin lebih baik kau menjadi istriku daripada kapten pucat itu." Bisik Taehyung teramat pelan dengan nada jenaka.

Jimin mendelik lucu, menatap Taehyung. "CARI MATI KAU KIM." Tiba-tiba suara menggelegar Yoongi menggema di seluruh ruangan. Jimin menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, Yoongi benar-benar lucu. Di saat setengah sadar masih saja bisa menjawab pernyataan yang membuatnya cemburu buta.

" _Hyung!_ Kau bilang kau tidak menyukai Jimin, lalu kenapa kau marah ketika aku melamarnya?" Taehyung sengaja membuat suasana semakin panas. Sesungguhnya, Taehyung hanya ingin memastikan hubungan apa yang terjalin antara kaptennya dengan teman masa kecil sekaligus ibu kandung putrinya. Walaupun niatan Taehyung unuk menikahi Jimin sundah kandas karena Jimin menolaknya mentah-mentah, tidak ada salahnya kan, memastikan yang terbaik untuk sahabat sendiri?

"Berisik kau Kim." Yoongi sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Mulut ajaibnya itu sudah mengeluarkan umpatan. "Jimin sudah mengandung benihku, enyah saja kau dari muka bumi ini jika masih berani melamarnya."

Taehyung dan Jimin melotot tidak percaya. Taehyung langsung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan sejelas-sejelasnya. Jimin hanya bisa menggeleng kuat dan mengatakan jika semua itu tidak benar pada Taehyung.

Terkutuklah Min Yoongi dengan _tongue technology_ nya. Batin Jimin kesal.

"Jim?"

"Tidak. Tidak Tae, jangan percaya dia. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya." Jimin gelagapan, wajahnya panik tapi merona. Tangannya membuat gestur menolak pernyataan frontal Min Yoongi. "Dia ngelindur, jangan.. jangan percaya."

"Kau pagi-pagi sudah disini, tidak terbang?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung sambil bertolak pinggang, tangan kanannya menggenggam botol berisikan air bening dingin yang sedikit berembun.

"Ini jam makan siang, _hyung._ Ini sudah jam dua siang kau bilang masih pagi." Taehyung mencoba sabar. "Jim, mau makan siang di luar?" tawarnya pada wanita yang tengah mengecek ponsel pintarnya.

Jimin mendongak, menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan gumaman. "Eoh, sebentar Tae, aku sedang membalas pesan Sungjong _eonni_ masalah..." suara Jimin tertahan ketika melihat balasan pesan dari Sungjong, ia menelan ludahnya kasar seiring wajahnya yang berubah sendu. "Eum Tae, makan siang kita bisa di tunda kapan-kapan? Aku.. aku sedang ada urusan yang mendesak." Lanjutnya sambil meminta maaf.

Taehyung mengerti, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Jimin serta memberi senyuman tulus yang ia bisa. "Baiklah, aku juga harus kembali ke maskapai. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jimin. Aku menyayangimu." Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari apartemen Yoongi.

"Yoongi." Panggil Jimin sesaat sesudah Taehyung keluar. Yoongi menoleh. "Sudah cek _email_ mu?" Yoongi menggeleng. "Lebih baik cek _email_ mu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang penting sudah dikirimkan."

"Apa?"

"Visa izin tinggalmu, sudah turun. Kau bisa kembali ke Dubai sekarang, kapten Min."

.

.

.

Hari sabtu Namjoon dikejutkan dengan penampakan seorang wanita cantik membawa sebuah koper berwarna hitam di depan pintu apartemennya.

Seokjin berdiri anggun menunggu sang empunya rumah untuk membukakan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam. Seokjin sudah mantap, ia sudah memutuskan jika pindah dari apartemennya ke apartemen Namjoon untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Urusan dengan Yoongi sudah selesai dengan damai. Semuanya sudah jelas jika Seokjin yang memanfaatkan Yoongi hanya untuk status hubungan. Keduanyapun sudah saling memaafkan dan selalu tetap untuk menyayangi satu sama lain sebagai sahabat.

Ketika pintu apartemen dibuka oleh Namjoon, Seokjin langsung menghujaminya dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangat sebagai awal hubungan mereka yang lebih intim. Namjoon terkejut, namun tetap menikmati ciuman Seokjin yang semakin menuntut. "Kita selesaikan di kamar, Seokjin." Ucapnya menahan Seokjin yang terlihat membara.

Seokjin menurut, ia menahan hasrat rindunya mati-matian bercinta dengan Namjoon karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kapten tampan tersebut. Sesampainya di kamar, Namjoon di dorong sedikit kasar ke arah ranjang, dengan gaya sensual. Seokjin membuka ikatan rambutnya serta melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan untuk memancing hasrat Namjoon bercinta dengannya. Kemudian wanita itu merangkak untuk meraih rahang sang lelaki dan menciumnya penuh nafsu. "Katakan padaku kau tidak mengenal Min Yoongi." Ucap Seokjin sedikit terengah dalam ciuman panas mereka. Jemari Namjoon meremas dua belah payudara milik wanita di hadapannya dan membuat suara erangan yang lebih besar keluar dari mulut seksinya. "Katakan Namjoon."

Namjoon melepas ciuman mereka dan menahan telapak tangannya di pinggul ramping Seokjin. "Min Yoongi? Dia mantan kekasihku."

 _ **Bersambung.**_

 _ **Lalu.. apa ya? Saya juga bingung mau ngomong apa ini :")**_

 _ **Yodah, mungkin itu aja dulu deh ya :")**_

 _ **Salam ketjup manja**_  
 _ **.Skybaby.**_


End file.
